<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This isn't funny! by Impala_Cherry_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395477">This isn't funny!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster'>Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Genderswap, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mild Sexual Content, Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), fem! Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse hits the lower region of Camelot, and unfortunately, Merlin happened to be in the firing range. Now, with Uther leading the charge against a mystery sorcerer, can Merlin keep Arthur safe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘It was just the lower town affected.’ Arthur bit his lip, to stop the anger that threatened to seep out at his father’s opinion. Just the lower town, they were still their people, yet Uther seemed less caring now that he knew none of the Guards had been affected by the spell.</p><p>‘How are the people?’ Arthur asked, fed up of the Castle on lockdown, fed up of the Hunt for a sorcerer that might lead the inquisition too close to Morgana, who was in the room along with him.</p><p>‘As can be expected, sire, the people are panicking. Such a spell has never been seen, and they are…’</p><p>‘Has Gaius discovered the source?’ The Prince almost snarled, the fact that his father cared so little. The advisor paused, having been addressing Arthur’s question, but he could not deny the King.</p><p>‘No, my King. He is, however, concerned that…’ The King held up a hand, while Arthur looked between them.</p><p>‘Father?’ What was he hiding from him now? The Prince looked across to Morgana, then to his Round Table Knights that his father hated so, wondering why the King had stopped the man from speaking. Uther turned, looked to his throne with a frown.</p><p>‘It is good, that you’re Knights are safe. We can secure the Castle, and once Gaius has discovered…’</p><p>‘What is it.’ Arthur cared not that he was talking back, or that his tone implied arrogance. Uther spun, annoyance on his face, but he didn’t snap.</p><p>‘The boy, Gaius’ ward, was in the lower city when the spell hit.’ It was like someone had punched him in the gut, he heard Morgana suck in air drastically, heard the Knights shuffle behind him. They were protective of Merlin, for some reason, and the fact that Uther had waited so long to tell him… Arthur held back his anger yet again, hated the fact he had to ask,</p><p>‘Was he affected?’ The Prince should have been out there, this morning. But Merlin had been late to his breakfast, so he missed the Hunt that he would have been on with his Knights, saving him from the spell. It was the only time that his manservant’s improper service had saved him, he thought.</p><p>‘I believe so, Sire. Gaius informed us that he had been sent to the lower ward to deliver a baby early this morning.’ It explained why Merlin had not been present at breakfast, but it still did not soothe Arthur’s nerves. The spell had been reported early morning, followed by absolute chaos. The Knights had been deployed, to assist those that were impacted. An estimated count of a hundred had been given, bad enough, but now Merlin was one of those.</p><p>‘It’s a powerful spell, Arthur. I need your mind on this, not on the idiotic boy that runs after you.’ Uther’s impatience only grated against Arthur’s nerves, the fact that he thought so little of his servant who had saved his life before. Not that Uther would remember that, servants were nothing to the King.</p><p>The spell in question was, well, unbelievable. Arthur had asked if the water had been poisoned, suggested that the people were suffering from some form of head injury, had tried everything to deny what it actually was. Sorcery, that had hit the lower region at daybreak, and swapping the sex of anyone that was within a certain space.</p><p>‘They wanted us weaker, the chaos it could cause… Perhaps they thought it would spread further. If Camelot had a female heir…’ Arthur listened to his father’s ramblings, understanding the words, but focused on the fact that Merlin had been affected.</p><p>Merlin had been hit by the curse, which logically meant that he was no longer a man. The very notion of it, Arthur’s head was scrambled at the thought, confused as to how it worked. He knew that it was true, the reports had been flooding in of families that had been disrupted, of Mothers that now were broad-shouldered and had facial hair, of men that were unable to keep up their breeches due to their slimmer frames.</p><p>‘My Lord, the serving boy, is he not important in understanding the curse? Gaius might need to see someone…’ Morgana had always had Uther’s affection, had been able to call him to her like a moth to a flame. Just like now, Arthur thought, watching as the King considered her words. She did well, acting like she cared, when her hatred for him ran deeper than even Arthur could consider.</p><p>‘You’re, as always, correct. Have the boy brought to me as soon as he returns.’ The advisor bowed, left the room like he was being chased, the door shutting behind. It had not been Morgana’s intention, to have Merlin brought in front of the King, merely only to have him found. Arthur didn’t miss the wince, bowing his head to his Father before taking leave, Morgana falling in step with him.</p><p>‘And Arthur?’ He paused, turned back to the King, Uther still staring to the throne.</p><p>‘Yes, Father?’</p><p>‘We must be prepared to hunt the sorcerer down, Magic must be purged from Camelot.’ Like Arthur needed that speech again, gripped Morgana’s hand tighter where it had slipped through his arm. If Uther ever found out the secret they kept…</p><p>‘Of course.’ Arthur assured, moving from the room.</p><p>**</p><p>Gwen was on her way back to Lady Morgana’s room when she turned the corner, running straight into none other than the King himself. Despite the bundles of blankets she was carrying, Gwen still managed to drop to a curtsey, lowering her head immediately. To anger the King was a very bad idea, especially with her brother’s unsafe position as one of Arthur’s Knights, and her previous accusation of Magic.</p><p>Especially with the situation in the lower village, that Elyan had grabbed her to talk about earlier. The Knight had stated that Merlin was currently missing, hadn't been seen since the spell went off. They were planning a mission later tonight, once Uther would be less likely to catch them, hence Gwen carrying the bundles of blankets.</p><p>‘Ah, yes, er…’ The King intended to speak to her, that was clear, and Gwen risked looking up. How Arthur, the sweet Prince she knew, came from this cold, warrior-King was beyond her understanding.</p><p>‘Gwen.’ She supplied for him, knowing he didn’t really care. It was proof enough, that he hadn't even remembered her name, and it reminded her that she was indeed just a lowly servant in his eyes. Still, the King inclined his head slightly, an acceptance of the name she had given.</p><p>‘The serving boy, Arthur’s manservant, he’s in need of some clothing.’ Gwen blinked, tried not to be confused, or question the word of the King.</p><p>‘Merlin, sire?’</p><p>‘I’ve been questioning him on the lower village, he’s in the council room.’ She barely hid her glare, at the fact that the Knights had been worrying for hours, and the King hadn't bothered to tell them he was safe. She quickly followed, considering the King was not planning on stopping, to keep up with his pace.</p><p>‘Sire, is he…’ She didn’t know how to ask the question, and from Uther’s tense stance, she concluded that she was in for a shock. Two Guards stood at the entrance to the Council Room, evidently supposed to keep out intruders, and the King gave them a brief nod.</p><p>Merlin was unrecognisable, until he turned and she met the bright blue eyes. His smile, no, her smile was the same, but apart from that…</p><p>‘Merlin…’ Gwen rushed to him, completely forgetting the King. Immediate anger bubbled over, at the fact that Merlin was clutching at his clothing, attempting to keep it on his form. Still, the shirt was slipping from the shoulder, the neckerchief not doing much to hide her throat, his throat, Gwen had never been more confused.</p><p>She hadn't really believed the spell, not until she looked properly at Merlin. A sharp face, for a woman, but her eyes made it seem softer. Plush lips, yet not too large for her face, and hair that was a complete mess. It was dark, the same colour as usual, but far too long. It easily would have reached her waist, Gwen calculated, had Merlin not tried to tie it with a scrap of fabric. The trousers were fastened in much the same manner, and despite her new feminine form, Merlin was still tall and lanky.</p><p>She’d spent too long staring, Merlin looked unsure, and the King was still in the room.</p><p>‘Right, let’s find you some clothes!’ Gwen stated cheerily, wondering how on earth she was meant to smuggle Merlin through the Castle and out to her home, where she could try and find a dress that might fit. Then, she paused, wondering if one of Lady Morgana’s old dresses might work. Surely she would not mind lending…</p><p>‘Make sure Arthur is still tended to.’ Uther interrupted, and Merlin was quick to give assurance, Gwen marvelling at the new tone.</p><p>This would be interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merlin's annoyance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our favourite Warlock isn't too impressed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgana was just about to go and visit her brother, when a hurried knock sounded on the door. Considering they were going to sneak out tonight, it startled her slightly, adrenaline already pumping. It was a side-effect of having Magic in Camelot, constantly fearing for your life. She wondered how Merlin managed it.</p><p>The door opening revealed Gwen, and behind her, a figure swamped in blankets.</p><p>‘Gwen?’</p><p>‘My Lady, I’m sorry, I didn’t know where else to go.’ Gwen reached back, grabbed the human-shaped blanket mound and dragged them into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Morgana realised who it was before the blanket fell, the tell-tale hint of Magic that she had come to recognise, with Merlin’s assistance.</p><p>The eyes were strikingly similar, and the annoyed face almost made her laugh. But then came the fear, if Merlin was like this, then how was he to keep Arthur safe? Uther would never allow Merlin to keep serving Arthur if he feared this thing was permanent, and without Merlin…</p><p>‘Gwen, fetch Arthur his dinner and tell him we’ll be along shortly.’ She bobbed a curtsey, even though she really did not have to, it was clear that Gwen would not be a servant for very long once Arthur was King. Plus, she considered the girl her friend, one of her closest.</p><p>With Gwen’s disappearance, Merlin unravelled himself from the countless blankets, giving Morgana her first proper view of the servant. The obvious issue was the clothing, which she was sure she could sort out. But then came the attitude, which she could see was forming, Merlin pouting as she looked him over.</p><p>‘Don’t laugh.’</p><p>‘I’m not. I’m wondering how we’re going to keep Arthur safe.’ She wished she hadn't said it, because Merlin’s face flashed with guilt. Like Merlin needed the reminder, between hiding his Magic from Arthur and trying to keep the idiot alive, he had enough to worry about. Especially now, clutching at his shirt to try and stop it falling off his frame.</p><p>‘I know.’ He muttered, hung his head and grumbled as hair tried to fall in front of his face.</p><p>‘I’m chopping this off.’ Morgana turned to her wardrobe, wondering how mad Uther would be if he found Merlin walking around in her good clothing. She wished she could dress him in something comfy, especially with the new form, but she knew the King wouldn’t approve. And, as much as she hated him, she also couldn’t risk his displeasure, not until Arthur was King.</p><p>‘No you aren’t. I’ll tie it for you.’ She would have to put it behind his head, in some sort of bun, like servants were supposed to. Merlin grumbled, looked across to where she was fishing through different clothes.</p><p>‘I’m not wearing a dress.’ She turned, ready to argue that it would be needed, then saw his face. Terror, fear, and the thing that really cracked open her heart, the sadness. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if the situation was reversed, and she knew that Merlin feared Arthur’s reaction. If Arthur disowned him, not that he would ever do such a thing, Merlin wouldn’t know what to do. From what she had learnt, from everything Merlin had taught her, his destiny was to protect the King.</p><p>‘I’ll find you something else.’ If Uther saw him, maybe she could soften the blow, remind him that it wasn’t Merlin’s fault, and that this sorcerer was what they needed to be focused on. Eventually, she found some trousers and tunics that might fit, walked across to hand them to Merlin. When Morgana didn’t leave, she could see it dawn on Merlin’s face that she was expecting him to change here.</p><p>The Ward of the King did allow him to move to the screen, listened to him grumble as the clothes disappeared. Morgana watched the trousers disappear first, then his long fingers pause on the corset.</p><p>‘I…er…’</p><p>‘I’d suggest wearing it, otherwise,’</p><p>‘Yeah, I, would you give me a hand?’ She smiled slightly, moved around the screen when he had it pressed to his chest. Her eyes roamed the skin of his back, over the many scars that he had collected, knew that some of them were because of the King.</p><p>‘Do you have any idea who did this?’ She asked, looping the laces and beginning to tighten them. It wasn’t a full-corset, not like the kind of thing he might have worn with a dress. Instead, it was just enough to hold his new curves.</p><p>‘No, I didn’t even have a chance to... It was chaos. Everyone was panicking, the woman who just gave birth could no longer suckle her child, it was a mess.’ She could imagine, knew that the dangers of Magic meant that Camelot was fearful of it. Still, they were more fearful of the King.</p><p>‘It isn’t your fault, Merlin.’ She chided gently, knowing he wouldn’t believe the words. Indeed, he didn’t bother to reply, just grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head, blinking when he looked down to his chest. The expression on his face was one of misery, and so she quickly guided him to the seat so she could sort out his hair.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Sorry, sire, I’ve got your dinner.’ Gwen moved into Arthur’s Chambers, surprised to find the Round Table Knights in his quarters. Arthur himself turned when she moved in, a bright smile crossing his face, while Gwen fought to keep herself from returning it.</p><p>‘Guinevere. Is everything okay?’ Oh, she’d completely forgotten why she was here, it was like Arthur’s presence made her slightly confused. She corrected herself, placed down his food before looking up to the Prince.</p><p>‘Merlin’s with Lady Morgana at the moment, Sire. I found him with the King, who wanted to know about the curse.’ Arthur’s smile was replaced by worry, the Knights looking much the same. It was understandable, they feared for Merlin’s safety, had been willing to leave the Castle despite its lockdown.</p><p>‘Is he alright?’ How to answer that question? Gwen hesitated, before opting for the protective response.</p><p>‘Don’t you laugh at him, Arthur. Or any of you.’ It was convenient that the door knocked at that point, Lady Morgana slipping around the door, followed by Merlin.</p><p>He looked slightly different, hair tied up tightly behind his head, a ribbon fastening the bun. Trousers and a tunic, both that seemed to be Lady Morgana’s old hunting clothes, that fit her relatively well except for a slight shortness in leg length. The best part was his face, a pissed off expression that dared anyone to make a comment.</p><p>But this was Arthur.</p><p>‘Oh my…’</p><p>‘Bloody hell.’ Both Arthur and Gwaine spoke at the same time, while the others just stared, and Merlin crossed his arms and shifted uncomfortably on the spot.</p><p>‘Leave him alone. We have bigger issues, like whoever cursed the people.’ Morgana stole Arthur’s chair, and helped herself to the fruit that had been placed on the side of his plate. Merlin moved across to the fireplace, evidently to tend to it, and Gwen found it amusing when most of the heads in the room followed his movements, still in shock.</p><p>‘And the fact that Uther’s planning to hunt down any sorcerer.’ Gwen added, her eyes darting to her Lady. The others nodded solemnly, had made a pact to protect Morgana come whatever, and her friend looked up with a bright smile.</p><p>‘It’ll be alright, Uther has no suspects as of yet, and…’ The door knocked again, a Guard opening the door at Arthur’s response.</p><p>‘The King wishes to see you, sire. All of you.’ He corrected, and Arthur moved to Morgana’s side as she stood sharply.</p><p>‘The physician has found something.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dollophead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin's refusing to change, and Morgana's worried about the future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘A curse… That only the sorcerer can break?’ Uther stated, a look of anger on his face. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the edge of his tunic, quite unsure of how he had ever let this happen to himself. The most powerful Warlock, currently turned into a female, because he couldn’t identify the curse quickly enough.</p><p>Arthur and Lady Morgana stood in front, attempting to calm their father from the full-blown war against sorcery that he thought would solve this current crisis.</p><p>‘Arthur, ride out to the border. I want to know if anyone else is affected.’ The Prince bowed his head, while Morgana kept her hands clutched into her skirts, Merlin noting how they were shaking. The candles in the room flickered a little too brightly, the others potentially noting the same thing. When the Lady panicked, her Magic responded, and Merlin needed to get her out of the room, now.</p><p>‘Yes Sire, we’ll leave at first light.’ Uther nodded, seemingly unaware of his ward, who was beginning to breathe slightly too deeply to be normal.</p><p>‘Take the servant. Perhaps he can come in useful, if others are affected.’ Merlin would have pointed out that he was right here, that Uther could quite easily speak to him, but he didn’t. Instead, he bowed, before Uther dismissed them.</p><p>As soon as the door was shut, Merlin went to her side. He had solved this many a time, just usually without the others present. It was difficult, because he had to do so while hiding the fact that he himself had Magic. Taking Lady Morgana’s hand, while he placed a hand on her shoulder, urged her to meet his gaze.</p><p>‘Deeper breaths, my Lady.’ Arthur moved forwards, potentially to help, but Gwen stopped him. The torches in the corridor burned brighter, flames flicking upwards, and the group looked around in worry.</p><p>‘Me… Merlin. Can’t…’ Panic, gasping, eyes wide and fearful. Merlin didn’t think, although he potentially should have done, slapped her right across the face.</p><p>She stumbled, the torches stopped flaring, and she blinked. Arthur’s mouth opened, but even he seemed unable to comprehend what had just happened. Merlin watched the Lady Morgana raise a hand to her cheek, touch the red skin, then look to him.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ She finally stated, and Merlin bowed his head again, thankful that his head had not gone rolling.</p><p>**</p><p>Gaius was, predictably, an idiot about the entire thing. After laughing for a while, he then insisted on prodding him, determined to learn more of the curse. Merlin stayed awake, explaining everything that he had felt, everything that had happened at the time. When he eventually had been deemed useless, Gaius sent him to bed.</p><p>It turned out that getting out of the clothes Lady Morgana had gifted him was difficult, so he opted for sleeping in the stupid things, thinking back to what she had said earlier.</p><p>How was he to protect Arthur, with a form like this? If Uther sent him away, thought this couldn’t be reversed…</p><p>He didn’t let himself cry, scrubbed at his face and pulled the blanket up over him. He didn’t care, it didn’t matter, things he tried to convince himself of as he chased after sleep.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Keep up, Merlin.’ The servant grumbled, urged his horse onwards as he followed the Prince and the Round Table Knights. They had left early, to try and reach the border villages with enough time to move through quite a few of them, but the riding was already making Merlin ache. It turned out that this form was no more suited to horseback than his old, although he was thankful for the thing that kept his chest tight.</p><p>He had decided that, by the end of the day, he would chop his hair off if it kept getting in the way. Thankfully, the others seemed to know not to comment on his new state, although he did catch their confused glances every so often.</p><p>As they stopped for lunch, Merlin was quick to get to his usual tasks. Tie the horses up, collect some firewood, light the fire. He found that Arthur looked confused, slightly startled, when he came back with an armful of logs.</p><p>‘What?’ Perhaps he should have addressed the Prince differently, shown by the slight flash of annoyance, but it was replaced with confusion.</p><p>‘Is that not… heavy?’ Merlin was now startled, staring at the pile of logs he had collected, then realising what Arthur meant. He glared, started lighting the fire regardless.</p><p>‘You’re a dollophead.’ He muttered, while Percival choked on his water, and the others pretended not to be laughing.</p><p>‘That isn’t even a word.’ Arthur scolded, and Merlin bit his tongue to prevent the smirk that came at this easy banter between them.</p><p>‘Yes it is.’ He protested, setting up the pan to cook some of the food he had brought for them. The Knights would never admit it, but they loved the stew he cooked, he could tell.</p><p>‘Define it in two words.’ Merlin paused, cocking his head to look at the Prince he had sworn his life to protect.</p><p>‘Prince Arthur?’ He avoided the log that was thrown at his head, while the others cackled with laughter. Even Arthur had a smile on his face, but Merlin knew he was trying to hide it. He took a seat, stretched out his slightly shorter than normal legs, figured that it wasn’t all bad.</p><p>He could manage with this.</p><p>**</p><p>The rider hurtled into the courtyard, and Morgana watched from the window. As expected, Gwen came to summon her moments later, and she headed to her Father, the man still pretending she wasn’t his. There was the same rider, in chainmail, with an emblem she didn’t recognise. A light blue cape, another colour she didn’t recognise, figured that this was serious.</p><p>‘Ah, may I introduce my Ward, Lady Morgana.’ The man bowed to her, and she offered a brief smile.</p><p>‘This is Sir Calvin, from Uerturio.’ The furthest North that Albion stretched, and, as far as she knew, full of uncivilised creatures and backwards thinking. Also, a land of Magic.</p><p>‘Explain,’ The King gestured, and the Knight rose to face her.</p><p>‘My King sent me, in search of anyone that might help cure the curse that hit our Prince and Princess.’ Morgana realised that it must be the same curse, looked to Uther, who gave a nod.</p><p>‘I have agreed to host the Princess Rhiannon, who is heading South in search of assistance. You and Arthur will head North with them, back to the Kingdom, to help them defeat the Sorcerer.’ She could do nothing but incline her head, desperate not to show the fear of what he was suggesting.</p><p>To travel so far, into the Unknown, with people that did not know her secret? It was a risk, a considerable one, but then again…</p><p>If it helped Merlin, then she had no choice but to accept. After all, he had done so much for her.</p><p>‘Of course. Send word to your Princess, we would be honoured to host her.’ Morgana lied smoothly, the Knight bowing, before leaving. She looked back to the King, who was watching her curiously, almost like he suspected something. But that was impossible, she would be dead if he thought her a sorcerer.</p><p>‘Keep an eye on Arthur, the North is full of Magic.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hey, Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Some dick trying to assault Merlin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Hey sweetheart.’ Merlin looked behind him, before, with a sinking feeling in his gut, realising that the Guard was addressing him. Had the Knight recognised him, he wouldn’t have said such a thing. The Knights knew that Merlin was Arthur’s servant, that any comment to him would have them in Arthur’s bad books. Yet now, as a woman, he was apparently unrecognisable.</p><p>They had come back to the Castle to find everyone preparing for the arrival of the people from the North, the Princess that had been cursed like he had. The very notion of such a trip to the Northern stretches of Albion, it was worrying. There were so many things he couldn’t control, Magic at play, and he had to keep both Arthur and Lady Morgana safe.</p><p>He had wanted to collect Arthur’s dinner, was holding the plate as the Knight spoke to him, a low voice that he had heard in the tavern between the men and the women that dallied. He gave the Knight a brief look, what he hoped was a friendly smile, attempted to move past him.</p><p>The Knight moved in front, blocking the path. Normally, this would never have happened, but Merlin was beginning to panic. Because, in this new form that he was still not used to, he was like a colt. Unsteady, clumsy, legs that didn’t quiet obey his every command and limbs he was still trying to get used to. He knew what that look meant, the way the Guard was leering at him, the smirk.</p><p>‘I need to get to the Prince, my Lord, if you would…’ A hand clamped over his spare wrist, hard enough to bruise, and Merlin yelped as he was spun and slammed back into the wall. The plate dropped, clattering to the floor, food spilling out across the stone. He went to shout, but a hand clamped over his mouth.</p><p>‘Hush, love, this won’t take long.’ A hand was reaching for his stomach, under the tunic he had tucked in, and Merlin started to struggle. His Magic wanted to lash out, but that would end in a situation far worse than the one he was in. Still, Merlin was scared, and so biting the hand that held him seemed to be a logical thing to do.</p><p>The hand slapped across his cheek, and he was surprised with how strong the Knight was. He stumbled, fell to the ground amongst the food he had just dropped, before the Guard was back. A hand around his throat, cutting off the air supply he desperately needed, and Merlin genuinely thought this was how he was going to die. Not heroically, saving Arthur, but in a body that was not his in a back-corridor of the Castle.</p><p>‘Oi!’ The weight was gone, a very angry-looking Leon, gripping the Knight. He probably would have dealt with the man that had attacked, had he not looked down to him, and Merlin fought back the embarrassment at being found on the floor, hurt and terrified.</p><p>‘Merlin?’ At least Leon recognised him, and, by the choked sound the Knight made, he was beginning to realise the mistake. Leon’s face darkened, looking back to the other man.</p><p>‘I’ll deal with you later.’ It sounded rather sinister, a dark promise, and Merlin was awfully glad it wasn’t directed at him. The friendly Knight had been replaced with something angry, but it vanished the moment Leon looked back down to him. The other man was running away, while a hand reached out.</p><p>He accepted it, found a hand on his shoulder as he stood, couldn’t help but flinch away from it.</p><p>‘Are you hurt?’ Leon’s fingers went towards Merlin’s neck, but recoiled just before touching the skin.</p><p>‘I… I d-don’t t-think so.’ He stuttered, suddenly wishing he could curl up under the blankets in his room and never come back out. Leon’s face twisted into something that resembled sympathy, and he unpinned his coat, wrapping it around Merlin’s shoulders.</p><p>‘No, I’m fine! I…’ He froze, realised that his shirt had been ripped along the bottom, that his stomach was partially revealed. The edges of the burn that Nimue had inflicted, standing out on his pale skin, along with various other scars he had obtained in Arthur’s service. He gripped the cloak tightly, tucked it around him and refused to look Leon in the eye.</p><p>This was not how he thought his day would go. In fact, these past two days had been the very opposite of normal. He followed Leon as the Knight marched in the direction of Arthur’s Chambers, and Merlin really did hope he could be eaten by the floor before he had to have this discussion with the Prince.</p><p>Leon knocked, before opening the door, and Arthur looked up from the table.</p><p>‘Ah, Merlin, I was wondering where…’ The Prince fell silent, Leon ushering Merlin into the room. The servant refused to look, stood by the fire and stared into the bright flames while the two men spoke. He could hear the anger, the hushed tones, the tension that filled the room.</p><p>When someone touched his arm, he span so quickly he almost stumbled into the fire. It was Arthur that caught him, although as soon as Merlin was stable, he yanked away from the touch. The Prince stared at him, eyes full of concern, although they would never have an emotional conversation.</p><p>‘Merlin’</p><p>‘I’m sorry I dropped your food.’ Merlin blurted, before he fell silent again, deciding that if he could say nothing useful, he would say nothing at all. The Prince blinked, slowly opened his mouth, but was distracted by the door being flung open.</p><p>Gwen. The only person that might understand what had just happened, rushing towards him regardless of the Prince.</p><p>He didn’t hesitate to hug her back, to bury his head into the crook of her neck and let the few tears that had been brimming fall. She did nothing but hold his head, keep him tucked against her like she was the one part of this world that would not change.</p><p>He had never been more thankful for her.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin had ignored Gaius’s attempts to talk to him about what happened, opting instead for addressing his own bruises. He then washed Leon’s cloak, dried and then pressed it, in order to avoid creasing the fabric. He went to the Knight’s quarters, knowing he was training with Arthur, and placed it on the bed carefully, before leaving.</p><p>On the way back to Arthur’s Chambers, he ran into the familiar face of yesterday, found his feet falling still.</p><p>The Knight looked back, terrified, and Merlin could see why. His eye was swollen shut, his lip busted, and he had a suspicious limp. He turned so quickly, that Merlin couldn’t even consider whether or not he was going to speak to the man.</p><p>He reached the Prince’s Chambers with no more incidents, quickly got to his usual work of dusting and cleaning, relighting the fire to ensure Arthur was warm. It was when he got to the washing that he found the clothes, shoved into the bottom of the basket, stained with blood that Merlin knew hadn't been there the day before.</p><p>The servant found himself slumping on the floor, silently letting tears fall, hoping that the visiting Royal would have the answers to his problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Merlin :( But Arthur and Gwaine will protect him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Druid Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur doesn't like someone stealing his manservant</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name was Princess Rhiannon, and even Merlin could see the issue. The man strode into the room, his step slightly off, his bow wonky, and Merlin felt sorry for her. She evidently was just as bad at getting used to this new body as he was.</p><p>‘Princess Rhiannon.’ Uther sounded unsure, and that was amusing, while the Princess just rose up, back straight, the regal look returning.</p><p>‘King Uther. Thank you for your hospitality, in such a manner.’ Merlin watched the exchange with a small smile, it was quite funny to witness the greeting, before the pleasantries were dropped, and they got to the matter at hand.</p><p>Magic, dangerous Magic. Whatever, whoever, had cast the spell, was not somebody that should be tested. Even Merlin was concerned, and he was supposed to be one of the strongest Warlocks alive.</p><p>‘I shall send my Knights home, to inform them of the journey.’ They were heading North, or that was the plan. Lady Morgana had wormed her way onto the trip, and Merlin had managed to secure both him and Gwen a place. The Round Table Knights, much to Uther’s disdain, were the only ones making the trip.</p><p>‘May I introduce my son, Prince Arthur, and my ward, Lady Morgana.’ Arthur offered a handshake, which the Princess was evidently not used to, but they managed well-enough.</p><p>‘How has your Kingdom been affected?’ Uther explained that it was just the lower village, nothing more than a slight trouble for Camelot, while Arthur ground his teeth together in annoyance. Merlin watched the Prince, had known Arthur for long enough to see he was getting angry with how quickly the King dismissed the citizens.</p><p>‘And my son’s manservant, Merlin.’ Tacked on the end, and the Princess sought him out. When they met each other’s gaze, Merlin bowed, still refusing to wear dresses. Her lips quirked into a smile, and she turned back to the King.</p><p>‘Perhaps I could request the boy as my own, while here, my Lord?’ Arthur looked ready to argue, but Uther, who knew little of the Province of the North, was not going to let an argument arise over him.</p><p>‘Of course.’ Arthur shut his mouth quickly, tried to meet Merlin’s eye, but the Warlock was too busy watching the Princess. She finished her conversation, asked if she may settle before the feast tonight.</p><p>When she turned, it was expected that he follow. He bowed quickly to the King, before falling in step with the new arrival.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Emrys.’</p><p>‘You’re a druid.’ Merlin concluded, and the Princess glanced across. Her Chambers had been decked out, and she was seated on the edge of the bed while Merlin flicked through the trunk that had been brought. Male clothing, mostly, although he could see fine silks at the bottom that must belong to her originally.</p><p>‘And you’re a sorcerer in Camelot. Hardly a wise decision.’ The issue that Merlin could see, the problem that would no doubt arise on their travels, was that it would be hard to convince her to keep the secret. Arthur could never know.</p><p>‘I protect Arthur. As a servant.’ He emphasised the word, to make sure she understood that the Prince had to remain oblivious. She cocked her head, a move that looked funny on her male-form, before she eventually nodded.</p><p>‘I understand. Your secret is safe with me.’ He relaxed, glanced around the room to the fire, and walked across to light it. He felt her gaze on him, probably wondering why he did it by hand, rather than using Magic to do such a thing.</p><p>‘It is hard, to be so confident in a form that is not my own.’ Merlin’s hand shook, the words being more true than he could ever have predicted. Once the flames were lighting the room, he turned back, watched her gaze slide to his neck, then to the wrist he was still cradling slightly.</p><p>‘We will find whoever did this.’ Merlin assured, and the Princess gave a tired smile. He had only known her for a short time, yet he could already see the burden upon her shoulders.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur was not happy. Not only had his manservant been attacked, then snatched by the visiting royal, but he was also finally doing his job properly. Merlin was prompt to fill up the wine, kept the sarcasm from his voice and even offered brief smiles to his new Prince. Princess. The entire thing made his head hurt, and he looked back to George for a refill of the wine.</p><p>The Knights were anxious to leave, wanting to get Merlin back to his normal form as soon as possible. Perhaps they were concerned for him, they seemed to have adopted the idiotic servant as their own, as a friend. Although Arthur would never openly agree with them, it was true. Hunting the Guard that dared lay a hand on him was proof of that.</p><p>‘You’ve got a rival, Princess.’ Gwaine nudged him, and Arthur looked back to where Merlin was leaning over, the Princess’ mouth moving, whispering something for his servant. Whatever it was, Merlin was amused, chuckled as he topped up the goblet in front of her.</p><p>‘So, the North.’ Uther broke the chatter, Merlin returning to his post, while the Princess straightened.</p><p>‘I hear it is a place of Magic.’ It was so quiet, that Arthur could hear his own headache echo, looking to his Father as if he were mad. Here was another Royal, offering support to their Kingdom, and he had to bring up such a thing?</p><p>‘Indeed, we have the unexplainable in the lands around us. But we keep an eye on such a thing, protect our borders from the threat.’ Uther seemed pleased, while Arthur noted that she had never openly stated that Magic was the threat. Indeed, Morgana was leaning forwards, curiosity that Arthur would have to ensure didn’t get out of hand. He had to keep her safe, his sister, couldn’t let her get found out. Uther would show her no mercy.</p><p>‘A wise decision. Magic has no place in Camelot.’ Morgana’s wince, subtle so that Uther didn’t notice, but Arthur did. The Prince wanted to reassure his sister, but stopped when he found Princess Rhiannon’s gaze on her. Did she suspect something?</p><p>‘Forgive me, my Lord, but I’m quite tired from the days of riding.’ The Princess, Prince, Arthur was still unsure how to address her, was excused from the table, Uther quickly finding somebody else to talk to about the perils of Magic. Arthur watched her leave, briefly making eye-contact with Merlin, before the servant was trailing after her.</p><p>**</p><p>‘What if I could teach you, to defend yourself in such a form?’ Merlin paused from where he had been pouring water into the bath, looked across to the Princess. She was standing at the window, looking out across the Courtyard.</p><p>‘Defend myself?’ How had she known, that somebody had hurt him? Then again, she seemed clever. Too clever, Merlin had caught her staring at Morgana. He wasn’t too worried about such a thing, the Princess was a Druid, and unlikely to be a threat to Morgana, for the shared reason of Magic.</p><p>‘And the Prince.’ Arthur. The mention of the clotpole-Prince that he was supposed to see become King, was enough to have Merlin’s attention. He turned away from the water, that he had raised to the temperature of steaming, and looked to the Princess.</p><p>‘I’d say that sounded like a good idea.’ The Princess was lonely, that was what he had realised, and he offered her a smile.</p><p>Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To the North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur's feeling guilty</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The horse was uncomfortable, but the tune that Morgana was humming was enough to keep the tune. The Princess was riding beside Arthur, chatting away about the North, about how she hoped they had packed warm clothes. Once out of Camelot, the chatter died away, and Rhiannon glanced back to him, before clearing her throat.</p><p>‘I want to make something clear, before we arrive in the North.’ Merlin held his breath, already knew what this conversation would be. They had discussed it over the past three days, about how Rhiannon was going to have to take a leap of faith in the Prince. Merlin wasn’t sure if it was the best idea, but Morgana would be there to help her brother come to terms with the fact.</p><p>‘The laws in Camelot may allow the persecution of Magic, but we are not the same in Uerturio.’ Arthur shot a worried look to Morgana, while Merlin pretended to be fascinated with the scenery they were walking through.</p><p>‘My family are Druids.’ She admitted, waiting with baited breath for Arthur’s response. The Prince had gone pale, eyes wide, and he looked very lost. Merlin wondered if this was how it would be when he eventually worked up the courage to reveal himself to the Prince.</p><p>‘I have Magic.’ The statement was accompanied by Arthur’s quick protest, Rhiannon’s warm smile, and the Knights looking shocked. Morgana remained calm, having evidently figured that if Rhiannon was a Druid, then she knew about Merlin’s Magic. The Lady looked briefly across at him, around Gwen who had managed to stay out of the conversation topic, and Merlin gave a reassuring smile.</p><p>‘Thank you for your honesty, Lady Morgana. I should assure you, you’ll be very welcome in Uerturio.’ Arthur simply looked baffled, and the Knights began to chuckle.</p><p>‘Should be an interesting trip.’</p><p>**</p><p>Night fell, and the Camp was set up. Merlin walked through the woods, collecting the firewood while Morgana lit the fire, a sense of security coming. The Princess was chatting away about the North, the Kingdom that allowed Magic, and Arthur was soaking up the information.</p><p>‘I can tell you’re not like your father, Prince Arthur.’ He had insisted on first names, but the Princess was still adamant that she would respect his title. Arthur was certainly struggling to absorb the information, Magic had always been described as something so dangerous to him, yet here sat three Magic users, although he was only aware of two of them.</p><p>Merlin began to cook for them, knew that the Princess was watching him curiously. Of course, he did everything by hand, when he could have been using Magic like the other two. Despite Morgana’s assurances that Arthur would be accepting of the truth, he just couldn’t do it. Looking across, to where Arthur was laughing with the others, how could Merlin ever risk losing this?</p><p>‘Merlin? Would you mind helping me with my armour? I’m quite unused to wearing it for such a time.’ Rhiannon was smiling up at him, like she was perfectly aware of the thoughts running through his head. Mind you, she was a Druid, she probably did understand his dilemma. He wanted to be honest, but if Arthur banished him, his Destiny would be that little bit harder.</p><p>‘Of course, your Highness.’ He left the stew, moved to her side, not missing the slight flash of anger that crossed Arthur’s face. Had he done something wrong? Merlin was quick to unbuckle the armour, helping her out of it, before she settled back down. He went back to the food, got out the cups and sorted out portions.</p><p>He probably should have given Arthur’s his first, but he went to the Princess first, then distributed it to the rest.</p><p>Once they were all eating, he settled by Gwen’s side, away from the others. As the two in the group that were servants, maybe she would be able to tell him why Arthur’s glare followed him wherever he went.</p><p>‘He’s jealous.’ Gwen simply stated, and Merlin looked across in confusion.</p><p>‘You’re his servant, yet you serve the Princess now.’ Merlin thought about the past couple of days, of everything that Princess Rhiannon had taught him, not only about how to defend himself now that he was in a new body, but also about Magic. He was unused to being able to talk about Magic, especially to someone that also had it. Morgana was the exception, but she was less sure about her powers than Merlin was, so it made for an odd conversation.</p><p>Yet, up in Uerturio, it sounded like Magic was normal. It would be a place where he wasn’t viewed as a servant, he would be like them. But he had to protect Arthur.</p><p>‘Only because she is like me.’ Merlin could say that, knowing Gwen would presume it was to do with the bodyswap, not the Magic that Merlin was still hiding. If Gwen had accepted Morgana, then surely she would accept him? He was starting to hate his secret, and the more he thought about it, the more it worried him.</p><p>If this Kingdom was full of Druids, how was he to keep the secret? The Princess had assured him that the secret could be kept, and he trusted her, especially after everything she’d done.</p><p>When he settled for bed, curled up next to Guinevere, he thought to the knife tucked in his boot, the one that Rhiannon had been training him to use. It wasn’t like Arthur’s obsession with him learning to wield a sword, this seemed easier to handle.</p><p><em>‘Sleep, Merlin, I can hear you thinking from here.’ </em>Rhiannon’s voice floated through his head, yet unlike the other times it happened with Druids, this one did not panic him. She was trying to help, might even be the solution to his secret from Arthur.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur was jealous. He knew it, the Knights knew it, his sister knew it, and worse, the Princess knew it. He tried to hide his disdain as Merlin dressed her, him, it didn’t matter. It just mattered that Merlin was so attentive to the Princess, and that he felt slightly… left out. Merlin was one of his friends, not that he’d tell the servant that.  </p><p>‘Ready to go, your Highness?’ And the title! It implied such obedience, and Merlin had never followed the rulebook in all his life! Arthur grumbled under his breath, his Knights trying to hid the smirks as they mounted their horses.</p><p>‘Jealousy isn’t a good colour on you, Arthur.’ Morgana scolded, while Merlin rode by Rhiannon’s side, the two of them chatting away. Merlin was usually so untrusting of strangers, especially royals, yet this one seemed to be the exception. What if… what if Merlin liked her? His servant had never shown a love for any women, and true, Rhiannon was currently more a Prince than Princess, but…</p><p>‘Another thing I should have considered, we do not have servants in the way that you do.’ Arthur snapped from his thoughts, the Princess had been nothing but kind to him, had included and trusted them with a secret he wasn’t sure how to handle. Royals, druids, magic. Everything was so blurry, especially now that he was beginning to realise that Magic wasn’t as bad as his father made out. But, if that was the truth, then how many innocents had he slaughtered?</p><p>‘So, I suggest introducing Guinevere as one of Lady Morgana’s company. You might have to wear a slightly higher-standard of clothing…’</p><p>‘I can lend you some of my dresses, if that is acceptable?’ Morgana asked Gwen, who was already blushing, and Arthur could understand why. For Gwen to become Lady Morgana’s company, it would be unheard of under Uther’s reign. Yet, Arthur couldn’t help but agree, it made sense. Then, his attention turned to Merlin. How would…</p><p>‘Merlin, perhaps you would like to assist me? Your knowledge in medicinal recipes would be useful in our Kingdom.’ There she went again, offering his servant better opportunities than Arthur could. The Prince frowned, then quickly tried to replace it with a smile. He should be happy for Merlin, that his talent that would one-day see him as Court Physician was appreciated.</p><p>‘As long as I can still assist Arthur…’ Merlin looked unsure, and Arthur felt guiltier. Because, after all this, Merlin was still trying to think of him.</p><p>And, from the looks on everyone else’s faces, they could read his bloody mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still enjoying? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stolen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uerturio's royal family greet Merlin, and Arthur's jealousy continues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to split up, once they reached the towering Castle that Princess Rhiannon called home. They were to be shown to their Quarters, to get changed before meeting the King. Arthur was the first ready, the trunk having been unloaded of their clothes, and was wearing his usual ceremonial garbs. He had even managed to dress himself, considering his servant was running off with the Princess.</p><p>Lady Morgana was the first to his chambers, with Gwen following. She looked rather pretty, wearing one of Morgana’s red-gowns, dressed in finery that she looked terrified of. The Knights took their time, Gwaine being the last to reach the room.</p><p>A guard escorted them through the Palace, where they met the Princess Rhiannon at the door. Arthur took a moment to recognise Merlin, knew that his mouth was probably open, and he was staring, but it was hardly his fault.</p><p>His manservant was wearing a dress. It should not have been shocking, yet it was, and Arthur eventually realised that he had not yet spoken.</p><p>‘I look ridiculous, I know, you can make fun of me later.’ Merlin grumped, the gown of dark blue suiting his eyes in a way that Arthur quickly dismissed. The hair that he’d adamantly kept tied up was loose, far too long to be practical, and the pout that Merlin was wearing just tipped him over the ledge. He chuckled, while Gwaine whistled low, and Merlin glared with an anger that made Arthur wince.</p><p>**</p><p>King Pollard seemed nice enough, greeting Arthur in a cordial manner. Merlin watched the exchange, looked briefly over to Queen Elena, and the young girl by her side that must have originally been the Prince, and heir to the land. He took in the new dynamic, before his attention was snapped back when his name was mentioned.</p><p>‘Father, may I introduce Merlin, apprentice to the Court Physician of Camelot?’ The Druid-King knew who he was, that was clear, and Merlin offered a quick curtsey. Rhiannon had made him practice, because bowing in this dress would be near impossible, she’d warned.</p><p>‘It would be nice to have your skills around the Castle, Merlin.’</p><p><em>‘Welcome to Uerturio, Emrys.’ </em>He was glad that the Druid hadn't bowed, like most of them tried to do when he came into contact with them.</p><p>‘Thank you, my Lord.’</p><p><em>‘A pleasure to meet you, Pollard.’ </em>That was enough with the introductions, and they quickly got onto the matter at hand, the sorcerer that they had managed to track to a cave on the Northern Mountains. Arthur quickly offered to go at first light, the King agreeing.</p><p>‘My daughter will accompany you, and my first Knight, Caspian.’ A man, druid, stepped forwards. Merlin briefly regarded him, aware that the Druid was staring right at him, before looking back to the King.</p><p>‘With respect, King Pollard, it will be dangerous.’ Arthur was looking to Rhiannon, evidently thinking that she needed to be protected.</p><p>‘As my daughter will have informed you, we practice Magic freely in Uerturio. She is capable of defending herself, Prince Arthur.’ He bowed to the King, accepting the answer.</p><p><em>‘I’ll keep her safe.’ </em>Merlin briefly sent across the message, while the King smiled in his direction, then announced a feast tonight. That was the introductions done, and they turned to leave, walking back down the room only for the Queen to speak.</p><p>‘Merlin? Could I have a word in my Chambers?’ The Queen smiled, a motherly expression that reminded him of his own mother. He just about remembered to curtsey, keeping his back straight like Rhiannon had taught him.</p><p>‘Of course, my Queen.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘Forgive me, we never thought we would meet you, Emrys.’ He would never get used to how they reacted to him, the awe that shone from her eyes. She had asked to see his Magic, to see something from his heart, that echoed his Magic. Merlin had opted for the butterflies that he had always loved, filled the Queen’s Chambers with the creatures, and she had laughed in delight.</p><p>‘My daughter has told us to keep your secret, and we will. It is hard to do so, when we should be the ones bowing to you.’ Merlin wanted to argue that Magic meant that there was no hierarchy, that he was just as worthy as they were to be gifted, but he understood why they spoke in such a way. He was supposed to be the greatest Warlock to walk the earth, yet he was unsure if he could live up to such a title.</p><p>‘Explaining to Sebastian why he could not call you Emrys was a funny challenge.’ The Queen smiled dotingly to her youngest, who was trying to catch the butterflies that floated through the room.</p><p>‘Your Prince is doing well, if he trusts us despite our Magic.’ The mention of Arthur was enough to spark Merlin’s defences, instinct to protect the clotpole-Prince taking over his manners.</p><p>‘Arthur is a caring, kind man. It was not his fault that he was born to a tyrant.’ If Arthur heard him say such a thing, he’d probably put him in the stocks. Or call him soft, for the first half of the speech. Elena turned to him, a small smile on her face.</p><p>‘It is true what they say, you are two sides of the same coin.’ Merlin was beginning to wonder how everyone managed to notice that, when he tried so hard to keep the truth hidden.</p><p>‘He’s lucky to have you.’ The Queen turned back to her son, and Merlin sighed.</p><p>‘It’s I who is lucky.’</p><p>**</p><p>‘They stole my manservant.’ Arthur protested, while Gwen helped him dress in his amour. He wanted to better explore the Castle, and his Knights had requested to see the training grounds, which Sir Caspian had permitted.</p><p>‘Your jealousy is showing.’ Morgana remarked, from where she was sitting in the room. Arthur glared across at her, before turning back to Gwen.</p><p>‘Why can’t they get their own physician.’ He grumbled, Gwen barely managing to hide her laugh as she buckled up his amour, stepping back quickly.</p><p>‘Anymore of this and you’ll turn green, Sire.’ He threw Gwen the same glare he had levelled at his sister, before the door to his room was flung open.</p><p>‘Speak of the Devil.’ Morgana muttered under her breath, while Merlin stared at Arthur, then to the armour.</p><p>‘I see you’re no longer in need of my assistance.’ If Arthur had to take a guess at the emotion, he’d have called it jealousy.</p><p>‘No. I’ve found that Gwen is far better than you, a lot less fumbling.’ Merlin’s annoyed expression turned to one of fondness, another thing that Arthur never understood. Gwen and Merlin, he’d thought there was something between them to begin with, but they both seemed quite happy in friendship.</p><p>‘I’m glad, then you won’t mind if I go with her Highness to the training grounds?’ It would make him look a fool, to say he wanted Merlin by his side. Arthur’s bad mood was growing, but he found himself gritting his teeth, nodding.</p><p>‘You’re free to go.’ One last look, before Merlin was gone.</p><p>‘You’re both idiots.’ Gwen remarked, and Arthur couldn’t find it in him to scold her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The feast has come, and the Druids look to Merlin for the answer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Again!’ Merlin threw himself into the attack, only for the Princess to completely out-manoeuvre him. He growled in frustration, sat down on the edge of the bed as she chuckled.</p><p>‘You’re doing fine, Emrys.’ He doubted that, he was never going to manage to protect Arthur without using Magic.</p><p>‘But we should get ready.’ Ah, the feast. He helped the Princess out of the ridiculous armour she had to wear now in this form, had already asked for some water for the bath. A quick spell to warm it, before helping her step into the water. Had she been in her actual body, he’d never have been allowed so close. Just because they did not have servants in the same way, Princess Rhiannon had ladies that would assist her.</p><p>Not now that the spell had hit, Merlin was deemed acceptable to assist. She lowered into the water, groaned as the warm water rushed over. Merlin turned away to give her some privacy, thought back to the fact that Gwen had been assisting Arthur. Was the King getting bored of him? Wasn’t liking the fact that he was serving the Princess?</p><p>They were at the training grounds now, Merlin knew that. He was tempted to go and watch, he’d always liked to see the Knights training, but he also had to think about what they were going to do tomorrow. Magic, a sorcerer that could potentially be so much stronger than Merlin was ready for.</p><p>‘You’re thinking loudly, Emrys.’ The Princess scolded, but it was gentle. He sighed, placed his head in his hands and groaned.</p><p>‘This entire thing is going to be awful.’ Arthur would find out, and he’d never forgive him. He’d be sent away. Where would he go? Would he stay in Uerturio, with the Princess? Where they knew who he was, let him use his Magic freely.</p><p>‘Don’t panic so much. Have faith in your King.’ Merlin went to remind her that Arthur was not-yet King, then remembered why a Druid would call him such a thing. He was the Once and Future King, if Merlin declared it. Tonight, the Druids would be looking to him to confirm such a thing. Any panic that Merlin had been feeling, increased tenfold.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur was poured some more wine, watched the way that a lot of people were staring at him. He felt out of his element, the people here used Magic so freely, and were tracking him like they expected him to react. Instead, he watched the entire thing, trying to comprehend that these were the dangerous sorcerers that his Father warned him about.</p><p>Morgana, at least, seemed to be enjoying herself. She laughed and chatted away with the Queen, even went as far to show her a little Magic of her own. How could this be dangerous? Children ran around the room, playing with items of their mind rather than solid toys, and Arthur felt slightly sick at the fact that, back in Camelot, they would have been killed.</p><p>‘They seem to be waiting for something.’ Leon murmured, looking around the room. Arthur was glad he wasn’t the only person that had come to that conclusion, they seemed hesitant around him, like they didn’t believe that he wouldn’t draw his sword.</p><p>‘Sire?’ Arthur startled, turned to see Merlin by his side. That was enough for him to relax, Merlin was always better at handling these kind of situations.</p><p>‘What do you make of all this?’ He knew that some of the Druids must have heard his statement, and that most were now openly staring. Merlin looked briefly around the table, then back to him.</p><p>‘Trust your heart, Sire. It’s never led you wrong.’ Merlin, as usual, had to bring some sappiness to the conversation. But, he did have a point. Arthur watched the Magic around the table, his head telling him that it was evil, but his heart urging him to accept such a thing. These people had been nothing but kind to him and his people, they showed no signs of malice, despite the Magic.</p><p>‘Perhaps it is more the person that dictates whether Magic is evil.’ He mused aloud, and almost missed the bright smile that crossed Merlin’s face. Of course, the servant would be pleased that he was finally accepting Morgana’s… gift.</p><p>Just as he spoke the words, a small girl came running up to him, offered out her hand. Arthur quickly took it, surprised when she turned it over and a small flower formed in her palm. Magic, up close, and he plucked the flower from her grasp.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ She giggled, turned and ran back to her friends, and Arthur studied the white daisy.</p><p>He was very confused.</p><p>**</p><p>‘Your King is doing well, Emrys.’ King Pollard stated, at the other end of the feasting table. Merlin looked back to him, where Arthur’s eyes were trained on Morgana, the Witch attempting to light the candles on the table.</p><p>‘He’ll make a brilliant King.’ Merlin stated proudly, knew that his Prince wouldn’t let him down. Like he’d heard his thoughts, Arthur rose his head, sought out his gaze. Merlin looked away quickly, back to the King of Uerturio, who had been watching the exchange.</p><p>‘Two sides of the same coin, indeed.’ He didn’t question how they could tell such a thing, just looked back to the Prince, who was being coaxed out onto the floor to dance. The King had already asked the Queen to dance, while Princess Rhiannon offered out her hand to Merlin.</p><p>He’d never had to dance. Not in Camelot, anyway. It didn’t mean he was untrained at such a thing, the moment Rhiannon had offered out her hand, he’d known what he had to do. It was just slightly awkward, for he was now a girl, and had to give lead to the Princess. Arthur had been snatched by one of the ladies of Court, while Morgana was dancing with Gwaine, and Gwen had been offered Lancelot’s hand. It was rather polite, the entire thing made difficult by the long dress that Merlin was wearing.</p><p>‘Get ready to change.’ Rhiannon murmured, before he was passed on to the next partner. Gwaine winked at him as his hand settled on his waist, Merlin ignoring the flirtatious attempts.</p><p>‘Princess can’t keep his eyes off of you.’ Merlin looked across to his Prince, where Arthur was dancing with Morgana, the two of them muttering away.</p><p>‘He’s doing well, with the Magic thing.’ It was meant to be a casual comment, but Gwaine caught his hand, looked right at him with a look that was confusing Merlin.</p><p>‘Good for you, I suppose.’ It was like the corset tightened, stopping all air from leaving his lungs. Gwaine knew. Gwaine knew he had Magic. The Knight just pulled him closer, to whisper into his ear,</p><p>‘Breathe, Merlin. Your secret is safe with me.’ He didn’t have time to say anything else, because he was swapping partners again, Arthur gripping his waist and taking his hand, Merlin almost tripping.</p><p>‘Still just as clumsy, Merlin.’ He peeked up at the Prince, who looked amused by the entire situation. It was rather weird, to be so close to Arthur, but every time he tried to put some space between them, Arthur held them close. He gave up, let himself be held close to Arthur, wondered whether or not this was the push he would need to see that Magic was not evil.</p><p>‘You look nice tonight.’ Merlin looked up, startled by the compliment, found Arthur avoiding his gaze.</p><p>‘You don’t look awful, Sire.’ Merlin returned, and the Prince snorted with laughter. Some things never changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. My Prince!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dragon, a reveal, and a very protective Merlin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hated climbing. Merlin followed the group up the rocks, trying to avoid the ones that Gwaine kept kicking off in frustration. It made him glad that he’d worn trousers today, despite Rhiannon’s protests.</p><p>‘Are we ready for this?’ The Princess asked, looking up to the mouth of the Cave. Merlin could feel the Magic from here, dark and twisting, but something else that he’d not yet comprehended. Arthur, of course, stated that him and his Knights could take on anything. Merlin was unsure, had already given up on the hope that he could get out of here without revealing his Magic.</p><p>‘Me, Lancelot and Percival will take one side. You, Gwaine, Elyan and Leon take the other.’ Rhiannon looked to him, Gwen and Morgana.</p><p>‘Morgana, keep those two safe.’ Merlin rolled his eyes, while Morgana stated that she would do her best, briefly glancing across to him. With that decided, the two groups split off. When they disappeared out of sight, Merlin began to climb upwards.</p><p>‘Where are you going?’ Gwen questioned, gripping the sword she was carrying.</p><p>‘To keep the idiot safe.’ Merlin offered, as Morgana hiked up her dress and began to follow him.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur stared into the dark cave, heard a low grumble that sounded much like… death. He wished he had light, was saved from that thought a moment later.</p><p>‘Forbearnan.’ He watched Rhiannon’s eyes glow, light filling the cave. Chains, that was what he could see, and he held his breath.</p><p>‘Holy…’</p><p>‘Bloody hell.’ Gwaine’s curse overtook his, as a creature with blue eyes moved from the shadows. It didn’t take much identification, it was a bloody Dragon, with white scales and a heavy collar around its neck. It looked to be in pain, but the moment it saw them, the grumbling sound increased. He drew Excalibur, the Knights doing the same, before fire rushed towards them.</p><p>It was blocked by Morgana, who had come skidding and thrown a shield up. Arthur winced, surprised when the flames just rolled off of it, turned to see Gwen and Merlin had also arrived. Morgana was sweating, eyes bright gold as she held the barrier.</p><p>‘A little help?’ She questioned, looking not to Rhiannon, but to Merlin.</p><p>‘Right, yeah, sorry.’ Merlin moved to her side, paused briefly to stare at Arthur.</p><p>‘Sorry.’ Then he turned back to the wall of fire.</p><p>
  <em>‘DRAKON!’</em>
</p><p>**</p><p>The flames stopped the instant he called to Aithusa, rushing past Morgana’s barrier and to the Dragon’s side. His kin was crying out, in pain from the metal binding him, and Merlin reached for the chains. Morgana came to his side, eyes flashing golden as she helped break away the restraints.</p><p>‘Oh, Aithusa, what have they done to you?’ The Dragon made a weak sound, nuzzling closer to Merlin, who soothed the poor creature. This had been his fault, he had sent him to Kilgharrah to be protected, but he shouldn’t have asked that. He was the one who hatched Aithusa, he should have been responsible.</p><p>‘Merlin!’ That was Arthur, and he shot his head up to see someone in the back of the Cave. Morgana stood defensively, while Merlin bowed his head to the Dragon and tried to understand who they were facing.</p><p>‘Behind you!’ He narrowly managed to get the warning to Arthur, before the Cave was being filled with more people. Enchanted, he noted, then looked to the Lady in the Cave. A dark blue cloak, pinned around her neck and a smile that fell the moment she saw Merlin cradling the Dragon.</p><p>‘Impossible.’ Hissed angrily, like she hadn't expected this possibility.</p><p>‘Meet the Last Dragonlord.’ Morgana provided, not taking her eyes off of the Sorceress.</p><p>‘Balinor was…’</p><p>‘Merlin’s father.’ Rhiannon finished, moving to Morgana’s side, while the Knights turned between the enchanted soldiers and the Sorceress.</p><p>‘You’re one of my cursed.’ The Sorceress stated, looking to Rhiannon. The Druid held still, as the Sorceress moved closer, then looked to Merlin.</p><p>‘As are you.’ Like he hadn't figured that one out for himself, he thought miserably, holding Aithusa closer. He was attempting to heal the Dragon, but it was taking a lot more energy than he had first predicted.</p><p>‘It matters not, I have no qualm with you. I wish only that the Pendragon dies.’ Oh, another Sorceress after Arthur. How… original. Merlin, shooting an apology to his kin, stood slowly and looked to the Sorceress, who was eyeing up his Prince with a look that made Merlin’s blood boil.</p><p>‘We aren’t letting you hurt him.’ Morgana snarled, just as angry as Merlin felt, before the Sorceress laughed.</p><p>‘Like you can stop me.’ Merlin watched the group go flying backwards, heard the crash as they hit the enchanted army. Excalibur was dropped, Arthur was manhandled despite how he fought, and Merlin’s gut sunk further. Of course this was how it would go, at least Arthur didn’t have a hold on his sword, otherwise Merlin might lose his head before he had the chance to apologise.</p><p>‘Who are you?’ The sorceress questioned, seemingly disturbed by the fact he had been immune to her spell.</p><p>‘Merlin.’ He offered, hoping to make this simple, but it didn’t seem to be working too well. A couple of the enchanted were moving towards him, and Merlin reached for the dagger in his boot. He hoped Rhiannon hadn't been going easy on him.</p><p>‘Kill the Dragonlord, we have no need for him.’ At least she didn’t call him a girl, he’d have been angrier if she had.</p><p>He didn’t want to hurt the enchanted, but it was them, or him. His Magic ached to be used, but he knew he had to save the energy, so opted for the tricks that Rhiannon had taught him with a dagger. The good thing about the enchanted was they were often slow, so disarming them wasn’t hard, and stabbing them once they were down was easier. Still, he winced as the blood flowed, the guilt for not breaking them from the enchantment already taking a toll.</p><p>‘I can’t let you hurt Arthur.’ That was, after all, his entire purpose.</p><p>‘He is the reason your kind are dead! That my kind, that Magic is dying!’ She hissed, apparently not amused by the fact that he had just killed three of her soldiers.</p><p>‘You’re wrong.’ I mean, she wasn’t. Uther had been the reason behind the Purge, and Arthur had followed the orders.</p><p>‘I’m wrong?’ She asked, laughing as she drew closer. She reminded him of Nimue, in a way that made him shudder.</p><p>‘The Once and Future King.’ Merlin offered, and the woman fell still. Her eyes glowed golden, and the fireball hit his shield before he had time to think about hiding his Magic.</p><p>‘You’re Emrys.’ She concluded, cocking her head. Behind him, Percival made a sound, probably because he had been raised far from Camelot, where stories of Emrys would have been spoken about freely.</p><p>‘I am. Apparently. And that’s my Prince.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sorceress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin's mad, Arthur's not good with feelings, and Rhiannon's playing match-maker</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin wasn’t quite sure where the anger had come from, but it was bubbling away the moment the sorceress had threatened Arthur. That was his Prince, as he’d stated, and she didn’t look very impressed with the statement.</p><p>‘The spell will fade, on the lunar moon.’ The admittance seemed to pain her, like this had been her entire plan, to lure Arthur to his death. Like Merlin would let her free, despite the offering she had given.</p><p>‘You think that’s what bothers me?’ Aithusa was curling around his ankles, spreading his wings slightly and drawing back, ready to spit fire.</p><p>‘You serve the man who condemned Magic.’ The sorceress stated, a sad smile, like she knew this would only end one way.</p><p>‘He’ll reunite Albion.’ Merlin shot back, the words he’d stated so many times to many different assassins, those who would have Arthur dead. She seemed to know that, cocked her head curiously.</p><p>‘It is true then, you did kill the High Priestess Nimue.’ Like that was all she had taken from the sentence.</p><p>‘He’s done more than that.’ Morgana hissed, eyes still sparking golden, ready to defend him. The Sorceress seemed to have tired of the conversation, threw her hand up with a spell that would likely have hurt a lot, but Merlin was quicker. His hand slammed up, the woman flying backwards and the crack ringing as she hit the stone. She didn’t rise, Merlin stalking forwards with the dagger in hand, but it would not necessarily kill her.</p><p>‘Let them go.’ He tried, knowing that to kill her, would be to kill the enchanted that held his friends hostage. But she just looked up with a smirk, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth as she forced herself up.</p><p>‘No. And if you let me go, I’ll kill your King.’ If she thought playing Merlin’s humanity would work, she was mistaken. Lady Morgana had broken from the spell, had managed to reach Arthur’s sword and bring it to Merlin’s side.</p><p>‘Do you…’ She would have done it, would have taken the burden of killing another Sorcerer, because it was Merlin that had to keep promising her that Arthur would one-day unite Magic. It was Merlin that told her to bide her time, to stand by while innocents were hunted. So, he took the sword from her grip, driving it through the chest of the Sorceress in one, smooth movement.</p><p>The curse didn’t break, but that was alright. If it was connected to the lunar cycle, then it did not have long until he would be back in his own body. If he lived that long.</p><p>Merlin didn’t need to look to know the enchanted had fallen, crossed the space and dropped his hold on Excalibur, sliding to his knees and waiting for Arthur to speak.</p><p>‘Sire, if I may?’ That was Percival, who rarely spoke up in the group. Arthur didn’t speak, but the Knight pushed forwards anyway.</p><p>‘Emrys, if what the Druids say is true, is supposed to be the Once and Future King’s protector. To keep him safe, to be loyal to nobody but the King. Two sides of the same coin.’ Merlin felt tears fill his eyes, his hands shaking slightly as he waited for Arthur to either run him through with the blade, or turn and leave.</p><p>‘Sire, it’s Merlin. You can’t think…’ Leon, trying to protect him. But he had fallen silent, and Arthur was crouching down, gripping Merlin’s chin and raising his gaze, so he was forced to stare into the Prince’s eyes.</p><p>Hurt, betrayal, sadness. But something else, something he couldn’t recognise.</p><p>‘Merlin…’</p><p>‘I have Magic. Since birth. Only ever for you.’ He promised, didn’t want his Prince to have to kill him, didn’t want to burden Arthur with such a thing. Arthur sighed, looked away briefly, before standing up.</p><p>‘Let’s go back to the Castle.’ Rhiannon moved forwards as Arthur walked out, reaching Merlin’s side as he finally let tears spill. Arms wrapped around him, a familiarity that came with her Magic.</p><p>‘D’you think you can make it back to the Castle?’ It was gentle, like she understood how much it hurt to have Arthur’s rejection. She probably did, the Druids knew the bond between Emrys and his King, knew that it felt like Merlin’s heart was being smashed apart.</p><p>Merlin didn’t think he could stand, but he knew he could trust his Magic. It crept forwards, wrapped around both him and the Princess, before he teleported far from the Cave that had shattered every sense of normality he’d ever had.</p><p>**</p><p>Rhiannon looked up when the Prince walked in, saw the shame on his face. He looked around, probably searching for Merlin, but she wasn’t inclined to assist him at the moment. Merlin, Emrys, the Druid-King and the strongest Warlock ever to live, brought to his knees by a Prince that knew very little of their world. That, although he may be protecting his sister, evidently had not been too keen on his servant also sharing the gift of Magic.</p><p>‘Where’s Merlin?’ She could see that he was in just as much turmoil, his eyes pained and his aura dark. Perhaps he was beginning to see that Merlin would do just about anything for him.</p><p>‘Bathing in the thermal waters. The King insisted.’ It was a sacred spot for the druids, a chamber beneath the Castle with the waters that were said to bless the lands. Arthur had been told of them, seemed slightly surprised, then his face turned puzzled.</p><p>‘Because the Druids call him Emrys?’ So, he’d been asking the Knight, the one from outside of Camelot, for answers. Percival was from a Druid family, she knew that, but kept his secret just like she kept Merlin’s.</p><p>‘He’s our King. Just like you are his.’ Arthur’s frown deepened, like he couldn’t fathom the possibility.</p><p>‘Then why is he my servant?’</p><p>‘What better position, for someone so loyal?’ She found herself sounding like her father, who had answered her questions on the prophecies with vague statements and reassurances. Arthur digested the information, his expression twisting into determination.</p><p>‘I need to speak to him.’ Of course he did, he needed to apologise, and Rhiannon would not have given him a hint if she thought he had negative intentions.</p><p>‘You’re connected, if you truly wish to find him, you need only dig deep. Perhaps you should take this down for him, I was on my way there.’ Rhiannon handed across one of her dresses, one that was fit for a Princess, and Arthur stared down. For a moment, she feared she’d made a mistake. That he didn’t reciprocate the same level of emotion as Merlin felt. Then, his eyes showed recognition, proof, shock. He’d found Merlin.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ It came from the bottom of his heart, honesty that she returned with a smile, watched him hurry from the room and in search of his other half.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOOO what d'ya thinks going to happen next chapter? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur storms in, didn't really think things through, and realises that he's crossing some boundaries</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur stormed in, not quite sure what he was going to say, but determined. He didn’t expect the yelp, nor the way Merlin quickly blushed, until he remembered that Merlin was bathing in the water. And was no longer in a form that he could see bare. He quickly looked anywhere but at Merlin, apologising for running in, then placing down the clothing.</p><p>‘Merlin…’</p><p>‘I’m sorry, Sire, I didn’t… I only use it for you.’ Arthur may be angry at the fact that Merlin didn’t trust him, but he knew already that he was loyal. There was no question about that.</p><p>‘I know. I… I just wished you’d trusted me.’ He looked across, and Merlin lowered his gaze. Arthur was glad that the water and low light hid what he didn’t need to see (although something in him was disappointed), and Merlin bit his lip. It was such a strange thing, yet it made Arthur’s stomach swirl.</p><p>‘I didn’t want you to have to choose between me, and the law.’ Because Arthur would have picked Merlin, every single time. He wished he could just say that, but instead, he sighed.</p><p>‘I’ll keep you safe, from Uther. But you have to try and hide it while we’re with the King.’ Merlin nodded, the bright spark returning to his gaze, a smile that Arthur echoed.</p><p>‘Thank you, Sire.’ Now that the conversation was done, Arthur felt slightly awkward, looked at the steaming pool of water, and Merlin’s flushed face.</p><p>‘D’you want to come in?’ Oh, some part of Arthur definitely wanted to say yes to the question, aided by the blush that was spreading all the way to the tips of Merlin’s ears.</p><p>‘You blush so easily in this form.’ Arthur joked, trying to keep things normal between them while he stripped down. Merlin turned, to give him the respect and privacy, before Arthur climbed in. It was gorgeously hot, just like the baths that Merlin somehow always managed.</p><p>‘Magic! You use Magic for the bath-water!’ Merlin laughed, a bright sound, before tipping his head back and soaking his hair.</p><p>‘You always prefer a hot bath.’ Merlin responded, like using Magic in Camelot just to cheer him up was worth everything. Arthur settled back into the hot water, watched his servant clean the long, tangled hair.</p><p>‘Only you would manage to suit both forms.’ He muttered, realising he’d said the words aloud when Merlin’s gaze darted to him, nervous and unsure. The Prince should have stopped now, backed away before he crossed a line that couldn’t be undone. Yet he met Merlin’s gaze, held it.</p><p>‘Both?’</p><p>‘You think you’re only stunning in this form?’ Merlin looked so unsure, not like the cocky servant he was used to, and Arthur moved slightly closer. Blue eyes tracked the movement, and Arthur thought to everything he had been told. The other half of his soul, according to the Druids.</p><p>‘I… Don’t tease, Arthur.’ He was begging, but Arthur wasn’t joking. Should have said something sooner, or perhaps hidden it forever and hoped that he didn’t notice. Uther would have Merlin’s head, but Arthur couldn’t deny himself.</p><p>‘I’m not teasing.’ He wasn’t, and Merlin met his stare. The shyness was replaced with a sudden surge of confidence, and Merlin moved closer to him.</p><p>‘Come here, let me wash your hair.’ Like normal, Merlin would often massage his shoulders or wash his hair while he was bathing. Arthur moved, until there was very little space between them, and turned, ducking down. He felt vulnerable, felt Merlin’s body moving closer to his back. Thin fingers, similar to the ones that usually washed him, ran through his hair.</p><p>A sweet smelling liquid, he presumed it belonged to Rhiannon, was massaged into his scalp.</p><p>‘Feels good.’ Arthur mumbled, tipped his head back and almost choked when his head hit Merlin’s chest. Still, he didn’t pull away, and Merlin didn’t make him.</p><p>‘You’re always a sucker for massages.’ Arthur chuckled lowly, was surprised when he felt Merlin’s breath hitch. This was quickly crossing any boundaries they had, and when Merlin tapped his shoulder to duck under the water, he was more than aware of the hands that held him in such a vulnerable position.</p><p>When he rose, Merlin had retreated to the safety of the water.</p><p>‘We should be getting ready, for the feast tonight. More dancing, I heard.’ Merlin’s flushed state indicated he was just affected by what had happened, and Arthur felt less guilty about the throbbing between his thighs.</p><p>‘I heard the Druids would be performing more Magic.’ He was excited, excuse the awful pun, to see such a thing. Merlin just chuckled, rolled his eyes like he was amused by Arthur’s naivety to Magic. Arthur rose from the water, knew Merlin would avoid his gaze, and grabbed one of the fluffy towels that Merlin had brought. He dried himself quickly, looped it around his waist and willed the blood back to his head.</p><p>‘Do you… do you need a hand?’ He gestured to the dress, unsure if Merlin had any idea how to get in it. His servant nodded, the shyness returning, and Arthur turned his back.</p><p>He waited until Merlin cleared his throat, turned back to find him just in the underskirt and the corset pressed to his chest. He was gentle, took the strings and began to lace them up, catching sight of the stockings that he was wearing under the skirt. He’d done this a couple of times for Morgana, who, when young, had not been happy to wear these complicated things.</p><p>‘Too tight?’ He inquired, letting his fingers run over the soft skin he could touch.</p><p>‘No.’ Merlin’s breathing was heavy, and Arthur could understand.</p><p>‘Breathe in.’ Arthur commanded, Merlin gasping in air as he tied the last one. When he breathed out, the corset sat snugly, and he was mildly impressed with his tying skills.</p><p>‘I wear a glamour.’ Merlin blurted, and Arthur blinked in confusion. His servant turned, saw his confusion, looked down to the ground.</p><p>‘Over my skin, to hide the marks.’ Oh, Merlin had scars? He wanted to ask to see them, but he knew they should be getting moving.</p><p>‘Can I see them, when we get back to Camelot?’ Or later tonight, if Merlin didn’t mind. The servant nodded, and Arthur grabbed his clothes and left in a hurry, trying not to think too much about what had just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all ready for the Druid Magic and some cute Merthur?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin and Arthur, the cuties, share a dance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Shut your mouth, Princess.’ Normally, Gwaine would have been hit for calling him that in front of company. But Arthur couldn’t find it in him to complain, not when the Princess had walked in. She looked pretty, but Arthur’s gaze was more focused on the clumsy servant behind. How Rhiannon had managed to dress him in such… beautiful clothing, was beyond Arthur’s understanding.</p><p>Merlin looked unsure, in a dress of white and red, his colours. It was trimmed in a gold fabric, sat snugly around his chest, with a necklace that his eyes were drawn to. Carvings, of the same runes that were all around the Castle, suggesting they were magical. His hair was mostly up, pinned in place with something sparkly, a few curls loose. Heads turned, but Arthur knew Merlin would presume it was his Magic, rather than the fact he was easily the most regal-looking in the room.</p><p>There were a lot more people tonight. It wasn’t a sit-down feast, like all the ones Arthur had attended, but a more spread-out situation. There were more people, presumably mostly Druids, and he could tell that they had heard of his acceptance of his servant. No, not in their eyes, Merlin was this person called Emrys.</p><p>Before he could walk across, King Pollard was moving to the duo. Rhiannon bobbed a curtsey, moving in their direction, and Arthur watched in shock as the King bowed to Merlin.</p><p>‘Now that everyone knows you’re aware of Emrys, they’ll treat him as the Warlock, rather than your manservant.’ Arthur looked to Rhiannon, wondered, not for the first time, why she wanted to change back to her original form. Like this, she could be the heir to the throne. Then again, he hadn't missed the way she looked at the Druid communities, maybe she longed to join them.</p><p>‘That’s fine, it’s just…’</p><p>‘Surprising?’ Rhiannon inquired, snatching two drinks from a passing tray and handed one across. Arthur drained it very quickly, still looking to Merlin, who had found a small child to entertain.</p><p>Magic. It was everywhere, from the floating drinks to the lights that sparked above their heads, Arthur was in awe of the entire thing. Percival had settled in quickly, Arthur still pretending he wasn’t aware that his Knight came from a Druid background. Gwaine was chasing a pretty lady with Magic, who seemed very amused by his advances. Lancelot was with Gwen, Morgana had taken to standing with Leon, and Elyan had opted for following Percival around the room.</p><p>‘A little. To think, he doesn’t do any of this for recognition…’ The scars, he wondered if Rhiannon had seen them, then put aside the thought. Merlin had said he would show him, and Arthur was determined to learn the story behind each one.</p><p>The doors were opened, and a familiar set of blue eyes came bumbling it. The Dragon seemed very clumsy, much like Merlin, tripping over everything in its path. The Druids seemed intrigued, flocking to admire the baby Dragon, who was heading for Merlin. The injury had faded, a slight red mark where the collar had been kept, but that was all.</p><p>‘A Dragon, a symbol that the Old Religion lives on.’ Rhiannon stated, nudging his shoulder. People were beginning to offer symbols of Magic to the Dragon, little lights or flowers. Aithusa, that was what Merlin called him, was more than happy with the attention of the group.</p><p>‘Things will be different, when I’m King.’ He muttered, thought to everyone that he had killed in the name of Camelot, in the name of the Purge that his father had started. Yet, these people had welcomed him into their home, regardless of who he was. Or what he’d done, more importantly.</p><p>‘You’re overthinking, Sire.’ Merlin had arrived, complete with a cheeky smile and the usual sarcasm in the title. Arthur rolled his eyes, Rhiannon slipping away from the two of them, and Merlin came to his side like it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>‘Am I now, Merlin? One of us has to do the thinking.’ Now it was Merlin’s turn to look amused, before his eyes flashed golden briefly and a drink appeared in his hand. Arthur was about to complain, before finding his own had refilled, and he beamed.</p><p>‘I could get used to that.’</p><p>‘That’s what you want me for, drinks?’ No, most definitely not, but Arthur just offered a smirk. He watched as all his Knights settled into the Magic around them, Morgana’s eyes rarely being any colour other than golden. Even Gwen seemed enthralled, a butterfly in her hair and flowers being handed to her by many of the children.</p><p>‘They’re hoping for a blessing, for the land.’ Merlin stated, shifting slightly, and Arthur wondered if his manservant wanted to join in with the others. If he had all this Magic, why did he stand by Arthur’s side, rather than with the people who understood him? Then again, from everything he knew, he could see why Merlin was still here. What had they said? Two sides of the same coin.</p><p>‘How?’ He had so much to learn, he figured he’d need Merlin by his side when he became King.</p><p>‘I’m not sure. Maybe from so much Magic in one place?’ Arthur was amused by the fact that Merlin seemed naïve in the topic, before they caught sight of where Leon had offered his hand to Morgana for a dance. Others were joining, before the King looked across to Merlin.</p><p>‘Would you dance for us, Emrys?’ Merlin looked ready to refuse, before Arthur placed a hand on the small of his back and guided him forwards.</p><p>‘It can’t be that bad.’ He muttered, and Merlin blushed before accepting the hand he offered out. It was slightly different from the dancing last night, a quicker song that was accompanied by a singer, who had ink all over her skin. Druid, he presumed, while tugging Merlin slightly closer. He led the dance, wondered where Merlin had learnt to dance like this.</p><p>Step for step, not tripping over the edge of the dress, actually keeping up the pace. He kept his hand on his waist, the gap between them almost non-existent, and he wondered why he was doing this. Everything was shifting between them, and he wasn’t sure why. No, he knew why. He’d been denying his attraction to his manservant long before this trip, but finding out that they were each other’s destiny?</p><p>‘Where did you learn to dance?’ Arthur murmured, close to his ear, despite the height difference. Merlin, who was flush to his chest, cheeks matching the colour of his dress, looked up.</p><p>‘I’m not a complete idiot, prat.’ That earned some laughter from him, while Merlin just kept the pace. His hand easily splayed over Merlin’s hip, could guide him where Arthur wanted, and he quite forgot that they were in a room full of Druids.</p><p>‘Merlin, your eyes.’ Arthur looked into the gold, swirling like liquid fire, caught Merlin’s cheek with the hand that should have been on his waist when Merlin tried to look away.</p><p>‘Eyes on me.’ Possibly slightly too harsh, the tone, but Merlin obeyed perfectly. His hand returned, possessive, he realised.</p><p>‘It’s not me doing this.’ His manservant whispered back, looking terrified of the sunlight in his eyes, while Arthur had noted that there was a faint glow encasing them. It started off as a mere shadow, specks of light that followed wherever his feet moved, but it was growing.</p><p>‘Don’t panic, but we’re glowing.’ Merlin’s step almost faltered, but he quickly caught back up, useful for when Arthur began picking up the pace. He’d barely noticed that the song was speeding up slightly, just kept the time, hundreds of days-worth of dance lessons while his Father looked on, amused by his hatred. If he’d known that he got to dance with Merlin, he’d never have complained.</p><p>‘It’s moving.’ Merlin sounded scared by the light that was slowly spreading upwards, but Arthur just felt… settled. Calm, like he was where he was supposed to be.</p><p>‘Only your Magic would have a mind of its own.’ Arthur joked, span him gently, Merlin’s dress moving. Arthur noted that the glow wasn’t just around the servant, it was around him, moved with them as they danced. He caught sight of the King, who looked impressed, and the other Druids that were gathering to watch.</p><p>‘Shut up, clotpole.’ Merlin hissed, which Arthur rewarded with a quicker step, Merlin having to lean on him more to keep in step. The glow was beginning to twist, wrapping around Merlin tightly, lighting the ends of each strand of hair, settling around his head like a crown. A crown of Magic, Arthur wanted to reach out and touch, but he found himself unable to move his hands.</p><p>‘You’ve got a crown.’ Arthur’s eyes stayed on it, before dipping back to Merlin’s golden gaze, found his reflection startling.</p><p>‘So have you.’ He could feel it, a weight on his head that hadn't been present, his own Crown to match. The singing got louder, and all Arthur could focus on was the warmth of the Magic, the feel of Merlin’s body against his, the loud pounding of his heart that echoed in his head.</p><p>‘You look stunning.’ The words slipped before he could stop them, and Merlin’s startled gaze was worth every second. He spun the younger again, this time watched how the golden twirled with him, lapping at the edges of the dress and glowing like it was its own form of sunlight.</p><p>The song ended, Merlin breathing far too heavily, a sound which should be damn-well illegal. Arthur knew he should probably step away, should release Merlin and try and put up a barrier between them, try and regain some sense of normal. But this was Merlin, the idiotic servant that had risked his head to be by Arthur’s side, wrapped in Magic and waiting for whatever he was going to say.</p><p>So, Arthur didn’t speak. He just dipped his head to press his lips to Merlin’s, felt every spark of Magic against his skin at the brief brush of lips. When he opened his eyes, looked around the room, he felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>Lights, everywhere. Butterflies, the blue ones that he sometimes saw in Camelot’s fields, hundreds of the damned things in the room. And Merlin, still blushing so prettily, leaving no hesitation as to whose Magic had filled the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The fall-out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin's worried, and Arthur wants to know more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur had kissed him. Properly kissed, in front of the entire Court, and now Merlin was hiding away in the room that Rhiannon had given him. He was so confused, knew that logically, Arthur can’t have meant it. But it felt real, and Merlin reached for his lips, brushed over the skin. His Magic always stayed under his control, yet with Arthur, it seemed to have a mind of its own.</p><p>‘Can I come in?’ Arthur was at the door, having obviously been sent by one of the others, the moment Merlin went running from the room. It was too much, knowing that he would go back to being his old self, and Arthur would lose any of the attraction he felt.</p><p>‘You’re already in.’ He pointed out, looking to Arthur’s feet, and the Prince scowled. He closed the door behind him, coming to stand an appropriate distance away, and Merlin kept staring at the floor. How had he allowed this to happen? Kilgharrah had told him not to let his heart rule, just as Gaius kept warning.</p><p>‘Merlin, I’m sorry if I mistook your intentions…’ This was the issue? His head snapped up, Arthur almost falling backwards like he hadn't expected a reaction.</p><p>‘You think that’s what’s wrong?’ Now the Prince looked lost, opened, then shut his mouth. Merlin sighed, looked to his clasped hands, tried to keep his Magic wrapped up where it couldn’t react to the heartbreak.</p><p>‘In less than two weeks, I won’t be this person anymore.’ He’d go back to being the old Merlin, the male version, and then Arthur would lose any interest he had felt. Surprisingly, the Prince crouched down, forcing Merlin to look into those blue eyes.</p><p>‘You think I am interested in what you look like? Merlin, it’s you.’ For Arthur, that seemed to be the most compelling argument ever. It was him. Like Merlin wasn’t aware, but now the Warlock was confused. Was the Prince saying that he liked Merlin before this?</p><p>‘It just took the spell to give me confidence.’ The Prince finished, his hand creeping out to close over Merlin’s. The touch was warm, and enough for his Magic to bubble to the surface again.</p><p>‘I… you can’t. You’re to be the King of Camelot.’</p><p>‘And you’re the supposed King of the Druids.’ Arthur looked around the room, a gesturing movement that was presumably to encompass the entire land.</p><p>‘Of which, Magic is banned in Camelot.’ Merlin pointed out, not knowing why he was so desperate to argue against something he wanted so badly.</p><p>‘Under my father, yes. But not under me.’ This was what he wanted, surely? Then why did it feel so wrong?</p><p>‘You cannot change it, just for one person.’ Ah, so it was the fear of being selfish.</p><p>‘I’m not. I’ve already drawn up the documents with Lady Morgana and Leon, ask them if you don’t believe me.’ Merlin felt like his heart was being squeezed, really tightly, so tight he couldn’t breathe. He searched Arthur’s eyes for any signs of a lie, but finding none, he did the only thing he thought possible.</p><p>Leant forwards, pressed his lips to Arthur’s, felt the way the tightness bled away slowly. When he pulled away, he offered a crooked smile to the Prince.</p><p>‘I believe you.’ Arthur’s smile was brighter than he had seen in a while, the Prince taking his hand and kissing his knuckles, like he would a Lady of nobility.</p><p>‘Would you show me?’ They weren’t talking about Magic now, he figured that out when Arthur’s gaze dropped to his neck, then to his hands. The glamour, Arthur was asking him to drop it. Merlin froze, comforted by the thumb that ran over his skin in small circles, nervous to do such a thing.</p><p>‘I would never judge you, Merlin.’</p><p>So, he did what his Prince had asked.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur didn’t make a sound, even though it felt like he had been punched in the gut. The line of the dress allowed him to see the beginnings of a scar, a burn, circular in shape. Along his neck, a mark that looked like it could have been caused from a collar. He took Merlin’s hands, rose him up, then gently turned him around.</p><p>Brushed aside his hair, stared at the white mark along the nape of his neck. Arthur’s fingers reached for the strings of the dress, halting to see if Merlin would protest. The Warlock didn’t, leant into his touch, and he quickly untied them.</p><p>The fabric slipped away, the corset underneath covering anything that might have been inappropriate. It revealed a couple more scars, which Arthur reached for, ran his fingers along. What appeared to be marks from a whipping, and he really hoped that it hadn't been on his father’s orders.</p><p>‘Aredian.’ Arthur thought he might be sick, but he held his nerve, Merlin turning to look up at him. Oh, Arthur’s gaze couldn’t help but drop, the corset doing wonders for his feminine figure. From the twinkling in Merlin’s eyes, the Warlock knew exactly what he was doing to the Prince.</p><p>‘I’m sure there are more.’ Arthur muttered quietly, reaching for the burn.</p><p>‘I’m afraid it would be quite… scandalous, to show them.’ The humour in his voice was made weaker by the heaviness of his breathing, Arthur brushing along the line of the burn, down across the swell of his chest, to the edge of the corset.</p><p>‘Gods, Merlin.’ His voice sounded quite unlike how he’d ever heard it, low and wrecked, and when he rose his eyes, he was quite shocked by the expression on Merlin’s face. Hunger, pupils blown, the dark pushing away the bright blue. Arthur reached for the pin in his hair, kept one hand on Merlin’s waist as he pulled it out, the dark hair falling to his shoulders.</p><p>He then moved his hand to the necklace, reaching around to unclip it, placing it on the bed and staring.</p><p>‘Arthur.’ Like it was the simplest thing in the world, and Arthur leant in to briefly kiss him, before pulling back.</p><p>‘I should go.’ He didn’t want to, Gods no, he wanted to push Merlin back onto the soft furs on the bed and find out about every scar, demand vengeance for anyone that dared touch him. Merlin’s fingers closed around his, where they were lingering on his collarbone.</p><p>‘You should.’ Merlin agreed, breathless, and Arthur smiled slowly, proud of the affect he had.</p><p>‘Tell me, about just one of them.’ His fingers dipped back to the burn, this time not daring to go lower, while Merlin hesitated. For a moment, the Prince thought he would be denied, but then Merlin spoke up.</p><p>‘It was Nimue. She… I made a deal, my life, in return for yours. But she tried to cheat it, and I went to fight her.’ Oh, Arthur knew what he was talking about, and he reined in the emotion at the fact his servant had been so willing to die for him. No, he would never let Merlin take such a risk again.</p><p>‘Never again, you hear me? We do everything together.’ Merlin’s laugh was like music to his ears, before he leant in for another kiss. Arthur kissed back, hungry and wishing he could do this forever, but he had to pull back.</p><p>‘Sleep well, Merlin.’ The Warlock just smiled, and Arthur forced himself to leave the room, trying not to think about how he must be smiling like an idiot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ride back to Camelot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back was pleasant enough, Merlin couldn’t keep the smile from his face. It was stupid, how happy he was now that Arthur was by his side, now that Arthur knew everything he had been hiding. It had been a shame, to leave behind Princess Rhiannon, but she had promised to write to him when she could. Plus, with their strains of Magic connected, he could speak to her if he wanted to.</p><p>Aithusa hung close to them, trotting between the horses like he belonged there. The Knights were no longer afraid, watched the Dragon curiously, like they wanted to know more. Merlin chatted away to Aithusa, his kin responding with chirps and small noises that pleased him. He hadn't paid enough attention to the Dragon, but Aithusa was still young, he could teach him.</p><p>‘- and anyway, you’re obviously too much for Kilgharrah to look after…’</p><p>‘Who’s that?’ Arthur asked, and Merlin almost toppled from his horse. He looked to the Prince, who was watching him with a fond smile, and Merlin was slightly hesitant to answer.</p><p>‘The great Dragon.’ Arthur’s eyes widened, obviously remembering what had happened, then falling silent. Merlin waited, either for Arthur’s anger, or his disbelief, but neither happened. He just gave a nod, and the Warlock turned back to the baby Dragon.</p><p>‘I should have known, he is quite old, but I’ll keep you safe.’ Aithusa made a pleased, rumbling sound in his chest, and Merlin beamed down at him.</p><p>‘Where are you going to keep him?’ Merlin had already considered this, and had decided that the best place to keep Aithusa safe was in the caves just beyond the Lake of Avalon. His plan was simple, to show the Dragon his knew home, then to ask Freya to keep an eye on him.</p><p>‘The Caves, past the Lake.’ Aithusa chirped, an unsure sound, possibly scared of being lonely. Merlin turned back to his kin, smiled down warmly.</p><p>‘You won’t be alone. I’ll visit, and Freya will keep you safe.’ Aithusa, who knew about Freya due to both their connections to Magic, seemed pleased by this.</p><p>‘Freya?’ Gwaine questioned, Merlin momentarily forgetting that they were all listening. He blinked, then shrugged.</p><p>‘A… friend. She died, and became the Lady of the Lake.’ He ignored the inquisitive looks, didn’t want to get into the topic. Not the night after Arthur kissed him. And he kissed back. Oh, that made his cheeks flush just thinking about it.</p><p>**</p><p>They made camp for the night, Aithusa setting the fire alight, much to the delight of Gwaine, who had grown quite fond of the creature. Arthur was watching him, Merlin could tell, as he walked around the camp like he usually would. Collected firewood, cooked for them, stopped by Morgana who was attempting to make friends with Aithusa.</p><p>Gwen sat by him for a while, huddled to one side, whispering about the dance, and the kiss. Merlin tried not to blush, but it was hard, especially when Arthur kept looking across to them.</p><p>‘Ooo, look.’ Gwen murmured, Merlin raising his head to see that Arthur had stripped off his armour and shirt, as had Gwaine and Lancelot, ready to spar.</p><p>‘Don’t pretend you aren’t looking.’ Merlin stated, knowing that Gwen was ogling Lancelot. She sniggered, the other Knights joining in, and Morgana walked across to them.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’</p><p>‘We’re watching sweaty men.’ Gwen provided, and Morgana blinked, then grinned.</p><p>‘Move over.’ They made room for her, just in time to see Arthur and Lancelot go sprawling into the dirt. Why they always felt the need to show off…</p><p>‘You could take them down without blinking, I guess.’ Gwen mused, looking to both him and Morgana. Merlin hesitated, still unsure about using his Magic so openly, but Morgana gave an encouraging smile.</p><p>‘We could show you, if you want.’ Gwen clapped her hands together, Merlin standing and offering his hand to Morgana. They moved away from the group, leaving the boys to spar, finding a place far enough away that it wouldn’t disturb them.</p><p>‘I’ll put a shield around us, so the spells won’t break through.’ Merlin assured, Gwen taking a seat while Morgana paced in a circle around Merlin. They hadn't done this in a while, not since their secret sneak-outs to the woods in the middle of the night. Still, Merlin was pretty sure he knew what he was doing.</p><p>Morgana took her sword, Merlin the daggers that Rhiannon had gifted. They didn’t really need weapons, but it was nice to know they could use them alongside their Magic.</p><p>He muttered the shielding spell, then looked to Morgana, whose eyes were already beginning to glow golden. This was going to be fun.</p><p>**</p><p>‘So, did you…’ Gwaine trailed off, and Arthur threw a punch. The Knight laughed, dodging and throwing his weight forwards, the two rocking back into the dirt. Arthur was well-matched amongst his Knights, they had a lot of strength, and he was incredibly proud of the five of them.</p><p>He noticed that their spectators had disappeared, and was slightly disappointed. He liked showing off, especially in front of Merlin. He had been smiling most of the day, which had made Arthur proud.</p><p>‘No. Of course not! Merlin’s…’</p><p>‘Merlin?’ Leon provided, and Arthur nodded. He didn’t want to rush this, it actually meant something to him, he wasn’t going to ruin it. Plus, he wasn’t sure if Merlin wanted to do anything, not while he was in this form.</p><p>‘I did have a question, though…’ Arthur began, and the group looked to him.</p><p>‘Is about guys? Cause I can teach you.’ Gwaine winked, and Leon hit his arm, hard enough that Gwaine rocked back.</p><p>‘No, idiot. Do you think Merlin’s had other people?’ That silenced the group, and they all looked between each other.</p><p>‘He’s got to have…’</p><p>‘Surely back in his home village.’ Arthur found himself pondering the question, wondered if he was supposed to ask such a thing before he tried to seduce Merlin. Arthur wasn’t sure what answer he wanted. On the one hand, he hoped Merlin had a little experience, figured that his servant had to have a life outside of him.</p><p>On the other hand, the thought of being Merlin’s first made something inside him very happy. The possessive side, that had been jealous just watching Gwaine flirting with Merlin.</p><p>‘You should ask.’ Lancelot concluded for the group, and Arthur nodded along. He could tell they were all wondering what would happen when they got back, when Uther was watching Arthur’s every move.</p><p>‘What about Freya?’ Leon inquired, and Arthur had to admit, he’d thought the same thing when he watched Merlin’s face. The mention of the woman had Merlin’s eyes glazing over, a wistful look.</p><p>‘Where are they?’ Arthur blinked, startled from his daydream as they looked around, before Aithusa came running through the forest in their direction. He made a sound, one Arthur presumed was a happy sound, and then ran back into the woods.</p><p>‘I guess in that direction.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgana and Merlin show off, and Arthur's being driven insane</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fire. Bright, burning fire, moving with ease as Morgana lunged. It took them a moment to recognise her, she looked so different with her Magic wrapped around her, like a bubble that couldn’t break. It clung to every lunge with the sword, her eyes burning just as brightly, and the entire forest seemed to be watching.</p><p>Then there was Merlin. Merlin, who moved like water to Morgana’s fire, with sparks that danced over his skin and a power that radiated off of him. Like Morgana, he seemed to dance across the floor, not really landing on the ground, moving far too quickly to track. The floor beneath was alive, plants that seemingly could move without assistance, vines that wrapped around tree trunks in an attempt to escape the two sorcerers.</p><p>Then there were the blades, that hit and blocked blows, glinted in the light of the fire. Morgana’s sword, clashing against the daggers that Merlin wielded, the two of them surrounded by a golden globe of light.</p><p>Gwen was seated at the edge, watching the two fight in awe. Arthur understood, it was incredible, the two of them moving together like they could predict every move.</p><p>Then the sword tumbled, and Morgana had no choice but to lunge, Merlin’s arms wrapping around her as the two flipped to the floor. He’d never seen Morgana train in such a way, hadn't even known that Merlin knew such moves, yet they seemed perfectly executed.</p><p>And when Merlin eventually managed to pin her, Morgana underneath with her arms pinned by golden light, squirming as she attempted to break free, Arthur saw the slightest hint of Merlin’s true power.</p><p>‘Stay!’ The voice wasn’t Merlin’s, it sounded powerful, deep and laced with danger. Morgana bucked up, a spell that had the ground around quaking and splitting the earth, but Merlin stayed seated.</p><p>‘Make me.’ She snarled, rolled and tried to get out from under his weight. It was then that he spotted the serpents, dark and dangerous, slithering across in Merlin’s direction. He momentarily noted that Morgana hesitated, like she thought it would be too far for Merlin, but the Warlock gave a barely perceivable nod.</p><p>They rose up, hissing like they intended to strike, before they changed direction. Arthur watched, partly in awe, partly in shock, as the serpents moved to Morgana, wrapped around her arms and held her wrists down.</p><p>‘I control them.’ Merlin snarled, feral, eyes burning brighter as the fire around the two of them rose. Morgana looked to them, tried one last spell, before Merlin’s voice broke through the crackling of fire,</p><p>‘Stay!’ And, like it was an order she was compelled to obey, Morgana fell still, her eyes burning as she looked up at him. This time, she had given in, looked up to him with the same awe that Arthur felt.</p><p>It felt awkward, to intrude on the moment, but then it was broken. The Magic shattered, Merlin rolling to his feet and offering Morgana a hand. She rose, before bowing to him, submitting to the Magic that he had just used.</p><p>Arthur realised that perhaps Merlin wasn’t anywhere near as vulnerable as he first thought.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin soothed the creature, stroked down her flank and looked to the swollen leg.</p><p>‘Can’t you heal it?’ Arthur asked, staring down. It was Leon’s horse, that had stumbled over a tree-root and hurt its leg, the cut looking painful.</p><p>‘I’m awful with healing Magic. And she’s a horse, not a human.’ He wouldn’t even know where to start. Arthur then looked across to Morgana, who shrugged.</p><p>‘Everything I know it taught by Merlin.’ The admission earned the Warlock some glances, shocked that they he had been training her?</p><p>‘Aithusa, any ideas?’ The dragon came to Merlin’s side, attempting to convey something, and Merlin placed his hand gently over his forehead, melding their minds. It was a quick conversation, and he pulled away with a sigh.</p><p>‘Dragon fire won’t work either. If we could reach the next village, I might be able to do something naturally.’ Gaius had remarked over healing pastes before, and Merlin might be able to increase the potency with his Magic. With that thought, he glanced to Arthur, who was staring at the creature.</p><p>‘Normally we wouldn’t bother.’ Arthur stated, insinuating death for the poor thing. Merlin winced, put on his best puppy-dog expression.</p><p>‘Please? It won’t be a long walk, and it’ll be just a couple of nights staying there, then she’ll be ready to go!’ Aithusa was attempting to copy his expression, which was funny, and Arthur just shook his head in fond amusement.</p><p>‘Fine. But you’re the one sharing a horse.’ That was fine, he would quite happily give up his horse for Leon.</p><p>‘We could share.’ Leon suggested, but Merlin shook his head, staring at his horse, the smallest of the group.</p><p>‘Can always ride with me.’ Gwaine winked flirtatiously, but Merlin knew what he was really trying to do. It worked, as well, Arthur’s attention quickly snapping to Merlin.</p><p>‘Share with me.’ It wasn’t a question, the jealousy easy to identify in the statement, and Merlin offered out his hand. He forgot quite how strong Merlin was, pulling him and up and settling him in front of Arthur. He settled back against Arthur’s broad chest, shot Gwaine a thankful smile.</p><p>‘Right, onwards.’</p><p>**</p><p>It was a lot easier to ride with another person. But, it also proved to have some issues. Arthur was distracted by the sweet scent, of honey and flowers and a medicinal tang that had him leaning slightly closer. Merlin’s hair was braided, but small wisps kept ticking his face, and Arthur found the entire thing weird. Why had he sat Merlin in front? So he could have his hands around his waist, resting on his thighs?</p><p>Then there was the fact that there was no space between them, Merlin pressed flush, his back to Arthur’s chest. Thighs touching, rocking, and oh he was going to kill Gwaine. From the looks of it, the Knight knew exactly what he had done.</p><p>He was going insane. The way Merlin rested against him, pressed so well against him. He didn’t know whether he wanted the horse to stay injured, or whether he wanted Merlin gone. His breeches were getting significantly more uncomfortable, the longer Merlin stayed.</p><p>‘The village is just up ahead.’ Oh, thank anyone that was listening. Arthur dismounted first, then offered his hand to Merlin, realising only once he caught him that he was treating the servant like he would a Lady he was courting. Well, he was courting Merlin, just had to be careful while his father was still the King.</p><p>Merlin was gone in an instant, back to the injured horse, while the rest of them went into the Inn to find a place to stay.</p><p>With only three rooms available, Arthur looked amongst them.</p><p>‘Perhaps if Morgana, Gwen and Merlin went in one room, and the rest of us split into two?’ Leon suggested, Gwen quickly agreeing, before Morgana hesitated.</p><p>‘Should we not split the sorcerers? If anything should happen, it would be better if me and Merlin were not in the same place.’ She had a point, and everyone quickly realised that they needed to split the two of them.</p><p>‘How about Gwen, you and Elyan in one room,’ Leon amended his decision, and Gwen and Morgana agreed. Elyan was quite happy to do so, he shared a home with Gwen anyway, and then Arthur looked to the rest of them. The question was quite clear, Arthur and Merlin would share, but who would be with them?</p><p>‘I’ll go with the Princess and Warlock.’ Gwaine volunteered, and Arthur knew already that he was going to regret that decision.</p><p>**</p><p>‘That’s it, sweetheart.’ Merlin watched the horse try to put weight on the wrapped leg, noting the wince.</p><p>‘You’ll be alright, old girl. A couple of days and you’ll be fighting fit.’ The horse snickered softly, pressing her muzzle to Merlin, and he soothed the creature.</p><p>‘You’re good with her.’ He turned sharply, relaxing when he saw a man resting against the door to the stables they had found. He was young, probably only a couple of years Merlin’s elder, his gaze mostly focused on the horse.</p><p>‘Just a soft touch.’ Merlin responded, before looking properly at the man.</p><p>‘I’ve got a stallion, down in by the blacksmiths. Trying to hoof the damned beast, but I can’t get him to calm.’ Merlin wondered if Arthur would mind, then found his Magic making the decision for him. He couldn’t let an animal get wound up or stressed.</p><p>‘I’ll come give you a hand.’ He led the way through the village, was nothing but polite as they walked through the houses and towards the fields on the outer land. It was bigger than Ealdor, a lot bigger, and he could easily spend days exploring this place. They reached the paddock, and he could see the stallion in question.</p><p>A big beast, but Merlin was sure he’d respond to the Magic, just like most creatures.</p><p>‘I’m going in.’ Merlin stated, and the man blinked, surprised.</p><p>‘No offence, milady, but that beast’s got a kick.’ Oh right, he was a female. Merlin smiled, offered out his hand and then put his foot on the first fence rung, hoisting up the riding dress that Rhiannon had put him in.</p><p>‘And so have I.’ Merlin remarked, the man helping him over the fence.</p><p>‘Ashton, milady.’ Merlin turned back, cocked her head at the man, realised he was offering out his name.</p><p>‘Merlin. And less of the milady.’</p><p>‘You came in with the King of Camelot.’ He pointed out, and Merlin sighed. Of course, he’d noticed that. Merlin shrugged, saw Gwen and Morgana walking in is direction, evidently intrigued.</p><p>‘Lady Morgana, Guinevere, meet Ashton. He asked for assistance with his Stallion.’ Morgana smiled, the man bowing quickly, evidently having heard of the King’s Ward.</p><p>‘A pleasure.’ Morgana briefly stated, Ashton looking nervous at her presence. Merlin turned back to the horse, who was standing firmly in the field, glaring.</p><p>‘I’ve never met a woman so… strong-willed.’ Ashton remarked behind her, and Morgana chuckled.</p><p>‘Merlin’s quite something.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Smitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur's utterly, head-over-heels in love with Merlin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur walked across to the fence, to his sister’s side, staring at Merlin fondly.</p><p>‘What in Camelot’s name is Merlin doing?’ He questioned, not really concerned, just amused by the fierce look of determination and the audience that was gathering to watch.</p><p>‘She offered to do me a favour, milord.’ Arthur took a moment to realise he was talking about Merlin, realised that they presumed him a girl. And, if Merlin hadn't corrected them, who was he to state differently? It might worry the Village, if they thought sorcery was running rampage. The man that had spoken had his eyes firmly on Merlin, and Arthur felt a spike of jealousy, halted when Gwaine tapped him on the arm, reminding him to be proper.</p><p>Merlin was approaching a beast of a horse, one of the largest that Arthur had seen. He knew his servant had a way with animals, had seen the way Merlin acted when they were out Hunting. But this was something else, watching the way the creature slowly bowed, and Merlin did the same, before stalking towards it, offering out his hand.</p><p>Arthur ignored the man’s protests as he cleared the fence in one movement, knowing Merlin had to be using some form of Magic. Merlin spotted him coming, placed a hand on the horse’s neck and the creature didn’t complain when he approached.</p><p>‘You’ve gathered quite the crowd.’ Arthur pointed out, looking up to the horse, who stared back fiercely. Merlin, however, acted like it was a mere foal, coddling it with a look of adoration.</p><p>Arthur was very almost jealous.</p><p>‘He’s just a little nervous, the poor babe, scared about having his hooves done.’ Merlin guided the horse towards the stable, Arthur walking by his side.</p><p>His servant wanted to stay while he was being sorted, which meant Arthur had to stay, out of principle.</p><p>‘He’s so gorgeous, how old is he?’ Ashton, the name of the man that Merlin had somehow managed to befriend, looked at Merlin with a smile that made Arthur’s stomach tense.</p><p>‘Three summers, primed and ready to be trained, apart from the fact he doesn’t let nobody near him.’ The others were talking to the Villagers, had settled into the community quite well, and Arthur felt oddly out of place. He was too much of a noble, he didn’t settle in a Village community like this.</p><p>‘That right hmm?’ Merlin scratched the horse behind the ear, smitten, and Arthur could tell that if he wasn’t careful, he’d be replaced by a horse.</p><p>‘Can I try?’ Merlin, the same Merlin who hated horse-riding, asked. Arthur was about to put a stop to this, but then he caught the bright eyes and the smile, and he felt every ounce of stubbornness slip away.</p><p>‘If you’d like, milady, but I can’t promise…’ Ashton trailed off, seeing that Merlin had made up his mind, and Arthur sighed.</p><p>**</p><p>Once the stallion was done, Merlin guided him out. He was beautiful, he adored him already, even if he could see Arthur’s hesitance. Still, he didn’t understand the gift of Magic, the way it bonded Merlin to every creature around. Morgana, perhaps, might be able to understand the connection he shared with the earth.</p><p>He guided the horse to a fence, with nothing more than the lead that had been offered. He slipped a bridle on, having done this many a time with Arthur’s horse, and adjusted the straps.</p><p>‘Not so bad, hey?’ The horse snickered, and Merlin climbed the fence and slid onto its back. Tall, and without a saddle, he felt oddly exposed.</p><p>But Merlin had never planned on taking the journey alone, knew that Arthur wouldn’t want him going anywhere by himself.</p><p>‘Coming?’ He looked back to the Prince, who made the decision in a heartbeat, swinging up behind her.</p><p>**</p><p>‘So, it connects you to all the animals?’ Arthur asked, as they walked back towards the village. He had to admit, there was something thrilling about the ride, the cantering, wrapping his arms around Merlin to make sure he stayed seated. The horse responded to every command, just as he knew it would, Merlin had made sure of that.</p><p>‘To everything. It’s a feeling, like… Like sunlight, warming your skin. I can feel everything around us.’ He’d heard many things about Magic, most of them awful, and Arthur was surprised to hear this side of it. He supposed, that on some fundamental level, there had to be two sides to every coin. That, for every bad sorcerer, there had to be a good one. What Merlin was suggesting was that it was the person who changed the Magic, not the Magic that changed the person.</p><p>Arthur was inclined to agree, up to a certain point. Because he’d never seen Merlin happier than when he was using his Magic, the gift apparently given at birth. Never seen the true happiness that shone like it did now.</p><p>Which was why, when Merlin headed back with Gwaine towards their room, Arthur went back to the stables, to find Ashton.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin lounged on the one bed, having flipped a coin with Gwaine for it. In return for the bed, Gwaine was being treated to a very nice bath, catered for by Merlin’s Magic. The shutters were open, letting the steam drift from the room, while Gwaine washed the grime from his skin from riding. He looked more than pleased with the situation, relaxing in the water without a care in the world, while Merlin used a dagger to pick at the dirt under his nails.</p><p>The door opened, Arthur stepping in, before he halted. His eyes were torn to Gwaine, who rose a hand from the water to wave lazily.</p><p>‘Nice of you to join us, Princess.’ Merlin looked at the Prince, watched his mouth open, then shut.</p><p>‘What?’ He asked, and Arthur looked between them.</p><p>‘He’s naked.’ Merlin snorted, swapped hands and started cleaning the other nails.</p><p>‘As he keeps bragging. I tend to ignore him.’ Gwaine stifled a laugh, while Merlin watched Arthur just sigh, shoving Merlin to one side of the bed so he could sit down.</p><p>‘You dote on him too much.’ Arthur stole one of the daggers, pressing a fingertip to the blade.</p><p>‘I can hear you.’</p><p>‘He’s like a puppy, you’ve got to keep an eye on him. Otherwise he might test the rules.’ Merlin joked, earning some water being splashed in his direction. The barrier was thrown up before it could hit him, and Merlin muttered a spell to chill the water.</p><p>‘Oi!’</p><p>‘Play nicely.’ Merlin scolded, before warming it back up. When he looked back to Arthur, the Prince was watching him with a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Nothing.’ He pouted, before resuming the task at hand, surprised to find Arthur’s arm wrapping around him. Still, he didn’t complain, shuffled closer.</p><p>‘Ménage-a-trois?’ Gwaine inquired, and Arthur threw the dagger at his head.</p><p>**</p><p>‘This will all change, once we get back to Camelot.’ Arthur murmured, looking to his friend. Gwaine was propped in the corner, upon a mountain of furs that Merlin had summoned with a brief flash of gold. Speaking of, the Warlock was currently curled up in his arms, head resting on his chest. Fast asleep, breathing deep and even, a hand resting over his heart.</p><p>‘And once you become King, it’ll change again.’ Gwaine pointed out. Arthur had presumed, for a long time, that Gwaine was interested in Merlin. Only when the Warlock had fallen asleep did Arthur finally understand the looks, the way Gwaine acted. The Knight wasn’t loyal to him, Arthur knew that, he’d do anything that Merlin said.</p><p>Family. The two of them had a bond deeper than he’d first thought, a friendship that bordered on the protectiveness of siblings, like he felt with Morgana. Arthur was right, Gwaine did love Merlin, but Merlin loved him back just as equally.</p><p>‘Will it?’ Arthur was still so unsure, everyone seemed to have some Magic faith in him, excuse the pun. Merlin saw it, even Gwaine seemed to admit he’d be a good King.</p><p>‘Sure it will. You’ll accept Magic, repeal the ban. Your sister will be by your side, Merlin will be your advisor, maybe even Court Sorcerer. You’ll eventually get your act in gear and Court Merlin formally.’ He said it so carelessly, like it was simple.</p><p>‘You make it sound easy.’ Gwaine snorted, shuffled down into the pile of furs.</p><p>‘You’ve got us by your side. And Merlin won’t stop, until you’re the best King you can be.’ That was true, Merlin was always pushing him, even if he didn’t notice it all the time.</p><p>‘And the throne?’ Arthur hinted, knowing Gwaine would understand what problem he was hinting at. The Knight just chuckled, gestured vaguely towards Merlin.</p><p>‘In case you haven’t noticed, Merlin can be both forms. And even if he doesn’t want a kid, you’ve got another Pendragon.’ Morgana, an heir, who he knew had always wanted children. The tightness in his chest receded, and Arthur pulled Merlin closer.</p><p>‘Thank you.’ He muttered to the darkness, and Gwaine rolled over into the furs.</p><p>‘If you hurt him, I’ll hurt you, heir or not.’ Arthur heard the warning, despite the light tone it was stated in.</p><p>‘You have my word.’ Arthur murmured, pressed a kiss to Merlin’s head, surprised when the Warlock responded by moving closer.</p><p>**</p><p>He knew he’d made the right decision when morning broke, and Merlin found out what he’d done.</p><p>He’d almost toppled when Merlin pounced on him, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged tighter than he’d ever been hugged before. The others looked amused, and Arthur cleared his throat.</p><p>'It’s nothing. And it’ll officially be my horse, when we’re in Camelot.’ But Merlin was too busy pressing kisses to his new Stallion’s muzzle, while Ashton looked on from the side-lines, a retired war-horse now grazing in his paddocks, resting her leg from an injury.</p><p>‘You’re smitten.’ Morgana whispered in his ear as she passed, and Arthur had to agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group are back in Camelot, and there's an issue with Gaius</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur stood in front of his father, wishing he was back in his Chambers with Merlin. Speaking of, the servant had disappeared the moment they arrived in Camelot, no doubt to go and find the Physician, who Arthur suspected was aware of Merlin’s Magic.</p><p>‘You did well, another evil sorcerer dead.’ Uther looked proud, and Arthur forced a smile, looking to Morgana. She did amazingly well at hiding things, he was beginning to think that she’d make a brilliant political advisor.</p><p>‘Thank you, father. The curse should lift soon, and then Camelot will return to normal.’ His father didn’t seem at all bothered by the Curse, probably more concerned with the fact that Sorcerer had been killed, but he thought it worth mentioning.</p><p>‘Of course. You did well, Arthur.’ The praise would have once been desired, but Arthur couldn’t care less at this moment. Still, he bowed his head and went to leave, his Knights snapping to attention, before Uther spoke again.</p><p>‘The boy. Your manservant, where is he?’ Arthur tensed, schooled his expression as he turned.</p><p>‘I believe he’s…’ The doors slammed open, Merlin entering with a flushed face, red-rimmed eyes and still in the dress that Arthur had advised be changed back to trousers before he walked around the Castle.</p><p>Merlin looked angry. So very angry, storming towards the King like he intended to… well, Arthur didn’t know, but he didn’t step in front of Merlin before he reached the King.</p><p>‘How could you?! He’s your FRIEND!’ Merlin screeched, before breaking off to sob, and Arthur was torn between scooping him up and turning to Uther, who strangely looked sad.</p><p>‘Leave us.’ He didn’t want to, not with Merlin on the floor in a mess, and he could see Gwaine combatting with the same feeling.</p><p>‘Go, I’m okay.’ Merlin mumbled, and Arthur began to walk away, determined to stand on the other side of the door until he figured out what was going on.</p><p>**</p><p>Merlin heard the door shut, and looked back up to the King, who was sitting on the throne with a pensive expression.</p><p>‘Gaius practiced Magic.’ Returning home, with the best news that Merlin ever could have hoped for, to instead find that a Guard was stationed at the door and his Mentor/father-figure was instead in the Dungeons, awaiting execution.</p><p>‘To save a girl’s sight.’ The Guard had looked sad, told him the entire story, and Merlin hated that Uther was still so naïve when it came to Magic. The fact that he’d waited till Merlin returned was supposed to be a small-mercy, but he would never let Gaius be burned. Never.</p><p>‘Sorcery is banned, punishable by execution.’ Uther snapped, and Merlin slowly collected himself, rose to his feet.</p><p>‘Gaius has been nothing but loyal to you! You can’t have him executed!’ Perhaps it was his old age, softening the edges slightly, but Uther actually seemed concerned when Merlin wobbled slightly.</p><p>‘The Princess from the North sent word that you’d done well, with keeping Arthur safe from the sorcery that is rife in their Kingdom.’ The change in topic had Merlin blinking back tears, trying to understand what the King was talking about. He knew he shouldn’t be addressing the King as he was, should be polite, but Gaius was sitting in a Dungeon.</p><p>‘I… I did what I’d always do for Prince Arthur, Sire. But Gaius…’ Uther held a hand up, and Merlin fell silent. He must look a mess, in the riding dress he’d been wearing since they left for Camelot, hair half-down, face teary and red.</p><p>‘If you can convince Gaius not to practice Magic again…’ Oh, Merlin froze, waiting for the rest of the sentence.</p><p>‘Then I’ll release him from the Dungeons with no further consequences.’ Uther was trusting him, him! He tried to stop the tears, felt them tracking down his cheeks as he bobbed a curtsey to the King, wobbled slightly as he did so.</p><p>‘I’ll convince him. Sire. Thank you.’ Uther waved him away, and Merlin practically ran from the room. He threw open the doors, almost tripped over Arthur, but had no time to stop.</p><p>The Prince might have been asking for him, but he had to get to Gaius. No Guard moved to stop him, Merlin almost tripping over his skirts at least twice before he finally reached Gaius.</p><p>**</p><p>Arthur almost fell straight into Merlin when the door was flung open, they’d all waited to try and find out what was going on, only for Merlin to come running out and in the direction of the Dungeons. Arthur followed of course, stopped by the Guards and looked at them to ask what was going on.</p><p>‘The Court Physician was sent to the Dungeons, Sire, for performing Magic.’ Arthur’s stomach went vile, twisting into something ugly, and Morgana gasped. Gwen rushed past them, down to the cells, and Arthur was quick to follow him.</p><p>Gaius was pressed up to the bars, with Merlin the other side, the two of them speaking in hushed tones. Arthur went to press forwards, to ask what was going on, but a Guard appeared.</p><p>‘The King is releasing the prisoner.’ Merlin stepped back, like he’d known this was going to happen, and the cell swung open. Gaius almost staggered back under the weight of Merlin throwing himself at him, but he looked pleased anyway, hugging back just as tightly.</p><p>‘Releasing him?’ Morgana quietly asked, looking to Arthur. Uther would never do such a thing, yet Merlin was already babbling away to Gaius, who smiled up to him when he walked past.</p><p>‘How are you, Sire?’ Arthur would never admit that he was fond of Gaius, but the man looked after him more than his father ever had, and so he smiled back warmly.</p><p>‘Fine, more concerned about you.’</p><p>‘It seems Merlin’s influence isn’t limited to one Pendragon.’ Gaius stated lowly, and Arthur looked to where Merlin was smiling up to the Guard who had released him. He didn’t miss the way the Guard’s eyes drifted, and wondered just how much of his father’s sympathy was to do with Merlin, over his friendship to Gaius.</p><p>**</p><p>‘He knows?’ Gaius asked, while Merlin shovelled down the soup, pausing to nod.</p><p>‘Took it well. And he seemed alright with the whole Emrys thing.’ The physician managed to understand the sentences, even though he was talking with a mouthful. Nothing like the fine dress he’d been gifted, Gaius mused, then thought back to the way Arthur’s eyes had lingered on Merlin for a little longer than normal. Usually, it was hidden stares, that Gaius pretended not to notice and Merlin was oblivious to.</p><p>‘What aren’t you telling me?’ Gaius asked his son, well, that was he thought of Merlin. Had done every since he’d taken him under his wing, hiding the secret. This Merlin was a lot easier to read, blushed darkly and looked into the bowl of soup.</p><p>‘He kissed me.’ The Physician wasn’t surprised, but he still jumped slightly, not expecting Merlin to be so honest. He noted that his ward looked worried, nervous, chewing on his lower lip slightly.</p><p>‘I take it there’s more to that story?’</p><p>‘He thinks we can be… an us. When he’s King.’ That surprised him slightly more. He’d known the Prince since birth, had seen the way that he was taught to hide emotion, to act rationally and avoid any emotional attachment.</p><p>‘And what do you think?’ It hadn't been hard to see the way Merlin looked at Arthur, but he also knew that his Ward wasn’t stupid. That he’d hide it, bury it, would never have said anything unless Arthur showed signs of reciprocating.</p><p>‘I think… I don’t know. It’s Arthur.’ Like that answered everything, and maybe it did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dragonlord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uther's being weird, and Merlin wants to know why</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin’s rounds found him in the lower village, in the place most affected by the spell. People smiled as he passed, stopped to talk to him and offered food, or drink, or what little they could spare. At each stop, he would chatter with the citizens, tell them tales of the North and of their journey, of the Princess that he had befriended.</p><p>It was about midday when Merlin realised he was being followed, and cocked his head to the side, listening to the steps. He was on his way to the home of the baby he had delivered when this spell had hit, down an alley between two homes, and it was easy to see the flash of red.</p><p>‘I saw your cloak, Sir Knight.’ A head poked out, and Merlin was surprised to find the same Guard that had been guarding Gaius. Sir Richard, if he recalled correctly, and the Guard shuffled awkwardly at being spotted.</p><p>‘Forgive me, Lady Merlin, but…’ There were two things wrong with that sentence, the status and the gender, but he acknowledged neither. Instead, he just waited for the Knight to explain what he was doing stalking him through the lower village of Camelot.</p><p>‘The King asked me to follow you.’ He finally admitted, bowing his head in shame, and Merlin blinked. The King? Uther, who had been so friendly on their last meeting, five days earlier when he released Gaius from the cells. Uther, who no doubt had a plan.</p><p>‘On what grounds?’ Merlin couldn’t help the wobble in his voice, any person would be terrified of Uther’s men following them, let alone a sorcerer.</p><p>‘The King is testing your loyalty to Camelot, my Lady. He wishes to see you tomorrow noon.’ Merlin opened his mouth, then shut it, and decided that whatever was going to happen, he could speak to Arthur on his way back. The Prince would be at the training grounds, no doubt, and Merlin would explain his worries then.</p><p>‘Then you should walk by my side, Sir Richard, for I wouldn’t begrudge the company.’ There was nothing wrong with being polite, Merlin figured, even though he was thinking of ways to ditch the Knight. Perhaps the baby would be enough to change his mind.</p><p>**</p><p>The baby did not deter him, in fact, Sir Richard seemed very happy to keep Merlin company. He talked of the Knight that had been dismissed, the one that Arthur had beaten for laying a hand on him. Merlin would have felt bad, but he still remembered the feeling of fear and the way it could have gone much worse, had Sir Leon not intervened.</p><p>They walked towards the training grounds, while Sir Richard explained that he had been in Uther’s charge since a boy, and owed the King a lot. That he had been surprised to be assigned to her (Merlin was beginning to get used to being referred to as a female), and that he wished her no harm.</p><p>Merlin was beginning to suspect that something had happened to Uther while they were away, something involving Magic. He showed no signs of a curse, but what other explanation was there for his weird behaviour?</p><p>When he spotted Arthur training, he had to stop the grin that threatened to form. The Prince saw him coming, did nothing to hide the way his lips quirked up, although it fell when he spotted the Knight at his side. Merlin just walked towards the six of them, smiling to Arthur first, then to the Round-Table Knights.</p><p>‘Merlin, what have you gotten yourself into?’ Leon questioned, eyes flicking to Sir Richard, who was hovering. Merlin fully intended on answering that question, but the Knight was quicker, smoothly entering the conversation.</p><p>‘The King is requesting that Lady Merlin has an escort.’ The use of the word Lady earned some raised eyebrows, and Merlin shot a pleading look to Arthur, who looked completely baffled. Utterly lost, evidently no use to Merlin, who turned back to Sir Richard.</p><p>‘Would the King be inclined to move forwards the meeting at noon tomorrow?’ He needed to see Uther, to better establish if it was a curse that had affected his mood. Surprisingly, Sir Richard assured her he would go and ask, bowed low to MERLIN, not the Prince, then ran off.</p><p>‘Is it Magic?’ Arthur questioned, and Merlin turned to face him.</p><p>‘Has to be.’</p><p>**</p><p>Luckily, Uther had allowed Morgana to accompany Merlin. The King’s ward stood beside the servant, the two of them in the King’s Chambers, while Uther paced the room anxiously. Morgana had not suspected anything was wrong, not really, not until she saw him now. He looked ill, older than usual, his hair greying quicker than before their trip.</p><p>‘I had a vision.’ As a seer, Morgana knew how terrifying visions could be. She knew Merlin was the same, with his ability to see Arthur’s predicted death, visions of the future that he could not control. The both of them stayed still, staring at the King in shock.</p><p>‘Of the future. Of Camelot, under Arthur’s reign.’ That couldn’t be good, Morgana felt her Magic getting ready to defend herself, watched Merlin tense out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>‘I watched him achieve everything I wished I had.’ Uther looked out of the window, freezing in his pacing, before turning back to them sharply.</p><p>‘I saw Magic. Druids, in talk with Arthur, like they were negotiating a peace.’ That was the vision of Camelot that Morgana wished to see, the harmony that would befall the land when Arthur legalised Magic once more. Strangely, her father didn’t seem angry, just resigned.</p><p>‘It reminded me of an old friend of mine, somebody I met when I was a boy, who was loyal to me. Much like you are to Arthur.’ This was where Merlin came into the story, and Morgana wanted to inch closer to the Warlock, to protect him from whatever was coming.</p><p>‘I sent him away, when I found out what he was. Hunted down his family and killed them, and only now do I see my mistakes. That, if I had kept my friend by my side, I might have been the King I saw Arthur becoming.’ This was what it was about? Power? He’d hunted down a family of innocents, of people that had done nothing wrong, and he wanted them to understand how sad he was now?</p><p>‘You killed innocents and expect us to sympathise?’ Morgana snapped, before she could hold her tongue. Uther regarded her calmly, not rising to her anger like he would have done a month ago. Instead, he nodded.</p><p>‘Women, and children, along with the men. I didn’t understand how it spread, you see.’ Morgana wobbled slightly, the nausea of thinking about the sorcerers that he had killed.</p><p>‘Sorcery?’ She asked, and the King shook his head.</p><p>‘No, it was not sorcery. This is why I’ve called you here, Merlin. It took me so long to notice what was right in front of me.’ Now she was lost, staring between them, but Merlin seemed to know what he was talking about. He had tears in his eyes, his lip was quivering and he looked ready to fall, his skin the colour of snow.</p><p>‘Merlin?’ She questioned, reached out to take his hand.</p><p>‘Dragonlord.’ Merlin muttered, and Uther nodded slowly.</p><p>‘You’re the son of Balinor, my friend.’ Morgana could only watch in horror as Merlin fled, ran from the room quicker than even she could have predicted, and turned to look back to her father.</p><p>‘You admit to slaughtering his family, and expect him to be supportive?’ The words were hissed, but Uther merely shrugged, like he was too tired to argue anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. With you by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, so this is going to be the last Chapter, but I've left it so I can explore some other possibilities later :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing, but crying seemed like a good option at the moment. He hated how much he let it bother him, he’d known that Uther killed the Dragonlords for a long time, but somehow, this was much worse.</p><p>Balinor had been Uther’s friend. It shouldn’t have shocked him, he knew that Uther had been a different man before the death of Ygraine, but it still ached to know that his father had trusted a man that would later slaughter his whole family. His whole species, letting the Dragonlord legacy now rest entirely on Merlin’s shoulders.</p><p>And Uther knew, which was worse. He knew what Merlin could do, that he could control Dragons. Which wouldn’t usually be an issue, but Uther wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Kilgharrah was still alive somewhere. Merlin was just glad that he didn’t know of Aithusa. Speaking of, he needed to go and tend to the baby Dragon, but was now a good time? With Uther watching his every move, and more than aware that he was the son of the Last Dragonlord, he doubted such a thing.</p><p>Why hadn't he been executed? Why did Uther summon him, to admit to such a thing? The King was seeing visions of the future, which was hardly surprising. Uther’s entire life had been spent surrounded by Magic, with Nimue and Arthur’s conception, to Morgana by his side now. Not that he knew that bit.</p><p>Then there was this stupid spell, which had left him looking like something he wasn’t. And Arthur, who he had been so happy to progress with, even if his Father had done horrible things. Unspeakable crimes, to his own family. Yet Merlin was acting like a blushing girl, fawning over Arthur in the most ridiculous way.</p><p>‘I do not see how you do it.’ Merlin did not need to turn to recognise Uther’s voice, stared out across Camelot from where he was sitting on the ramparts, trying to control the coil of Magic in his stomach, that was dying for revenge. It would be so easy, to knock the King of Camelot from the building, to avenge the Dragons and Dragonlords alike, to make Uther pay for what he did to their kind.</p><p>‘Do what?’ Merlin sniffled, hating how weak he sounded.</p><p>‘Stare at me. You were aware that Balinor was your father, yet you continued to serve Arthur.’ Merlin choked back a laugh, snapped his head to the King, who was staring at him with a sad expression. Regret, perhaps, or shame. Merlin cared not.</p><p>‘Arthur’s a good man. More than you’ll ever be.’ The King pondered that, then looked back out to Camelot, and Merlin wrapped his arms around himself.</p><p>‘You are also aware that my Ward, no, my daughter, has Magic.’ Merlin rose, reaching instinctively for his Magic to defend him, staring at the King.</p><p>‘If you lay a hand on her…’ Uther regarded him calmly, and it took Merlin too long to realise that there was no malice in his eyes. Just a sense of regret.</p><p>‘I did everything I could to purge Magic, yet it wraps itself around me.’ Strangely, Merlin could understand. Magic had been a big part of his life, no matter how much he tried to hide such a thing. The King hesitated as Merlin sat back down, then continued,</p><p>‘I won’t harm my own daughter, no matter what you think of me.’ That was some progress, he supposed, but Merlin was not going to forgive him.</p><p>‘You killed my kind. My opinion of you won’t change.’ Uther let out a bitter laugh, startling the Warlock, who looked up to the King.</p><p>‘Why now?’ He found himself asking, and the King stood firmly, his face hardening once more.</p><p>‘Arthur will soon be King, and I know that he will reverse all that I have done. I can only hope that he doesn’t make the mistakes I did.’ He wasn’t quite calling all that he had done wrong, he wasn’t repenting. He was just wanting his son to be better than him. Merlin found that his tears had stopped, that he could breathe once again, the band around his chest loosening.</p><p>‘He won’t. Arthur will be a great King.’ Uther didn’t respond for a moment, lost in thought as the sun set over the horizon, looking out across his Kingdom. Peaceful, almost, looking a lot older than the man that last sentenced a sorcerer to death.</p><p>‘With you by his side, no doubt.’ Footsteps behind him drew Merlin’s attention, looking back to where Arthur had come racing up to the rooftop, along with Gwaine and Lancelot. They all stopped, Uther looking back to them, then offering his hand out to Merlin. He took it, let the King help him up, and then Merlin hesitantly took hold of his skirts and curtseyed.</p><p>‘My lord.’ Merlin left the King to remember the dead, walked to Arthur and took his hand, guiding him away from his Father.</p><p>**</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’ Arthur remarked, sitting up on his bed with Merlin sprawled out on the bed, head resting in his lap. He was stroking the long hair, listened to the entire story, even the parts about massacre. Arthur could do nothing but stay quiet, hear what Merlin had to say, imagining what it must feel like to stand by the man that had killed your entire family.</p><p>‘It was not you, Arthur. You’re a different man.’ Like he was forgiven, for naively following his Father’s orders throughout his youth, hunting down anyone that was suspected of Magic.</p><p>‘And he knows of Morgana?’ That worried him, a deep-rooted fear that started in his gut. Merlin propped himself up, eyes wide and hair framing his face, and Arthur was struck by how much he missed the old Merlin.</p><p>‘He won’t hurt her, Arthur.’ If Merlin, the man that had lost everything, trusted Uther not to harm Morgana, then Arthur would do the same.</p><p>He reached out, cupped Merlin’s cheek and pulled him in, kissed him just as he’d been dying to ever since they got back to Camelot. It felt good, right, like he was coming home. Like he was safe, a reassurance he hadn't realised he needed until now.</p><p>Merlin crawled up onto his lap, settled against him and let his hands run into his hair, before pulling back.</p><p>‘You’ll be the greatest King Camelot will ever see, Arthur.’ Another kiss, a brief peck, and the look of devotion that never faded from Merlin’s eyes. To begin with, Arthur felt trepidation. Worry, that he would not live up to the expectations of the person he loved, of his other half. But then Merlin was smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Arthur knew that he didn’t need to be afraid.</p><p>He kissed Merlin harder, demanding the warmth that came from having him so close, until they were pressed flush together, foreheads resting as he looked up into glowing gold.</p><p>‘With you by my side, it’ll be the greatest Kingdom in all of Albion.’ He promised, and Merlin’s smile was almost as bright as his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voila</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>